Edward and Bella bestfriends or lovers?
by Cidney
Summary: Edward and Bella have been nestfreinds their whole lifes. Will there feelings for each other, remain the same or will it develope into something more?
1. Chapter 1

I have lived in forks my whole entire life my two best friends are Edward Mason and Alice Cullen. I am closer to Edward; yeah I know what your thinking weird that I am a better friend with a guy than I am with a girl. I don't know why I am I just feel more open with him, like I can tell him anything. Maybe it was because my mom died when she was giving birth to me and his parents died when he was young too. I don't think that was the reason, we just liked the same things as each other and it is easy to get along. We never fight we just talk a lot and joke around with each other. Alice on the other hand is a shop alcoholic she loves it and I well hate it. That's what her sister Rosalie is for, I sometimes get dragged on the shopping trips if Rose is to busy with Emmett. Or if Rose drags me shopping with her when Alice is with Jazz. Yes couples surround Edward and me but we don't even mind there is no connection between us at all besides being friends. We have people ask us all the time why we don't just go out. We just tell them were friends.

Today is the last day of junior year summer will start soon! Edward is picking me up he should be here soon and I am not even ready. I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. The last day of school sucks cause your just ready for summer and just want to sleep in, that how I feel. Edward is going to kill me, I just herd his car pull up. I herd the front door shut. Then I heard stomping up the stairs, then my door flung open and in stepped Edward.

"What the hell are you doing in bed?" He asked me.

"I don't want to go to school. I need to sleep!" I said and he laughed.

"Well you have to silly. Now get out of bed and take a quick shower and ill pick out your olfit and make you toast. Hurry." He said and I jumped out of bed. I herd him laughing as I ran into the bathroom. Then I herd him on the phone. "Alice…Bella woke up late… I need to pick her out an olfit…" Oh no! He is on the phone with Alice she is going to tell him to pick me something out that like totally not me ughh! I should have gotten out of bed. I quickly washed out my conditioner and then I quickly shaved my legs just in case Alice picked me out something like a dress. I threw on a towel and went into my room. On my bed laid a Royal blue sun dress and a white sweater to go over it and then white heals they were high. NO WAY!

"Edward I cant wear this!" I screamed.

"You should have gotten up early to late now just put it on and get down here!" He yelled back I could hear him chuckling down stairs. I threw on the dress and then the sweater. Then I put on the shoes, ughhh I hate heals I cant walk in them I always fall. I looked in the mirror I was going to leave my hair down and let it dry. I liked it like that. I walked out of my room toward the stairs, I held on to the railing with a death grip and then walked down stairs I was surprised I didn't fall. I walked around into the kitchen and I sat down. Edward handed me my toast.

"Thank you." I said

"You welcome." He said to me.

I ate really quick and then I kicked off my shoes and ran up stairs to brush my teeth I ran down. When I was done I tried running down the stairs but I tripped more than half way down. Then of course Edward saved me, he was always saving me when it came to me falling.

"You ok there?" He asked me and then laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine lets go." I said and he handed me my shoes.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Welcome." He said and smiled I couldn't help but smile back.

I put on my shoes and then we walked out to his car, his silver Volvo of course. I got into it and immediately laid my head back a shut my eyes. I could hear him laugh once again and then he started the car. Yeah it was only a fifteen-minute drive to school but I needed all the sleep I could get. I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept waking up for some reason.

"Were here. Wakey, wakey sunshine." Edward said sarcastically.

"Uggh. " I groaned. Then I herd him get out of the car. Suddenly I was getting pulled out of the car.

"Ok, ok I am up." I said and then Edward laughed and flung his arm around my shoulder. Yeah I know it was kind of a couple things but it wasn't for us just a friendly jester. We walked over to out brothers and sisters. I walked up to Jazz. Knowing he did not come home last night, he was at Alice's he tries not to get caught but when he doesn't even make an effort to get home before our dad gets up to go to work. He gets caught anyway, but I really don't think dad cares anymore or he just is to lazy to yell at him anymore Jazz does it all the time.

"Hey bro." I said and gave Jasper a hug and then Alice.

"Hey Bella." Everyone said. Emmett and Rose weren't here anymore they graduated high school last week summer started already for them. We were all sitting there talking waiting for the bell to ring to tell us to go to class. When it finally rung Edward flung his arm around my shoulder again and we walked to our lockers, then to our first class. We had pretty much every class together except Spanish and gym this year. Today we only had like 2 hours of school because it was the last day of school. We just sat there in our homerooms all day. The two hours pasted really quick me and Edward sat in the back of the room talking about what we were going to do for the first day of summer. I herd Alice say something about a huge sleep over at her house. Wow that should fun. She said no parents were going to home either. Me and Jazz had to talk to Charlie though .But I was just going to say I was having a sleep over with Alice and the boys were going to be gone. He agreed.

Now we are all back at the Cullen's its noon. Rosalie is in the kitchen cooking breakfast probably for Emmett he wakes up super late. Rose is lucky he boyfriend lives her house. My thoughts were interrupted by, grunting and yawning from the stairs. Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs with his boxers and nothing else on. I quickly grabbed my phone and took a picture. Then everyone started to laugh. Emmett screamed like a little girl and ran back into his room. I was laughing so hard tears were coming out my eyes, same with everyone else. We were still laughing when Emmett came down showered and dressed.

"Hey Em. Nice picture. I can totally black mail you like you did to me that one time!" I said and we all started laughing again.

****flash back******

I had a sleep over with Alice and I woke up in the morning to Emmett's loud laugh and a flashing of a camera. I looked down at my self and I had footy pajamas over my shorts and a t shirt.

"Emmett! I am going to kill you!" I screamed and jumped on top of him.

"Emmett just sat there and held the camera as tight as he could. I punched him in the arm like a million of times but I don't think it hurt at all. Then Edward came in and grabbed me off of Emmett and then looked at me and laughed.

"Shut up Edward your stupid brother took a picture of me and dressed me when I sleeping!" I said to him.

"Hey Bella my room needs cleaning. Could you clean it for me?" Emmett asked me.

"Hell no." I said.

"You know I could just send this picture out to everyone." Emmett warned.

"Awe man that's not cool." Edward complained to him for me.

"Ugh! Fine." I cleaned his room. I did that for weeks until one day I came across the camera he left behind in his room. I deleted the picture and ran down stairs.

"HA! I deleted the picture!" I yelled at him and threw the camera at him he caught the camera and looked at it.

"NOOOO!" He yelled at me and chased me around then house till Edward grabbed me and hid me in his piano room.

************end of flashback**************

"You can't do that. You not as clever as me!" Emmett said and then grabbed my phone away from me. I shot up from the couched and lunged for him. I was on his back reaching for my phone.

"Edward get it!" I yelled.

"To late I deleted it." Emmett said and then he handed me my phone. I got off his back and I looked through my pictures. It wasn't there anymore.

"Ughh!" I yelled and walked back toward the couch.

"You okay there Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yes. Just a little pissed. So anyway what are we doing today? Its like 1." I said to her.

"Well I guess we just sit around and swim it's hot out today." Alice said and smiled at me.

"Alright sounds good. Anyone else coming over?" I asked her,

"Besides Edward fling right now. Lauren." Alice said and made a gagging noise I laughed. No one liked Lauren at all she was a total b****. She hated everyone here except for Edward. She especially hated me because I was so close to Edward. She absolutely despised me.

"Fun. Lets go get our suits on. I am bored." I said and then me Alice and Rose walked up stairs to Alice's Room. Alice threw bathing suits at us. I had a royal blue one that was really cute. She gave rose a red one and then her self a purple one. We walked down stairs the house was silent. Then we herd laughing and splashing by the pool. The guys were already out there. We walked out there and looked into the pool and there was Lauren. He gave her a small smile not to be rude she glared at us. And then went back to flirting and kissing Edward.

Me, Alice and Rose jumped into the pool and then they went straight to Jazz and Emmett. As usual when Lauren was here, I was left out. I sat there playing with the water and then Emmett.

"Someone go get chips." Emmett ordered someone.

"I'll go." I said and got up and grabbed a towel and walked into the house. I was in the pantry and then I herd the back door shut again. It was probably Alice or someone coming to help. I turned and there was a strange guy.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Oh yes you can help me." He said and took a step toward me.

"With?" I asked him.

"Pleasers." He said and tackled me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. He was trying to kill me rape me what?! Help I wanted to scream. I tried to scream again. I wonder if anyone could hear me. Then I looked at the guy again he had a knife in his hand and he was cutting my bath suit top off. This time I screamed it got out.

"HELP!" I yelled and then someone burst into the door. He got the guy off of me I blackout out.

When I woke up I noticed I was on the couch in someone arms. I opened my eyes to green huge eyes. Edwards. He looked like he had been crying.

"Bella?" He asked as I opened my eyes.

"Eddie." I called him the nick name I used to call him when he was little.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I think. What happened did the guy get away?" I asked,

"No the cops are out side with him. You blacked out for like 5 minutes." Edward explained. Then I looked down I was in a towel and that was pretty much it considering my top my cut off.

"Thanks for saving me." I said to him.

"Your welcome Belly." He said and I smiled at my old nickname. I walked up stairs to get changed instead I was hugged like crazy by Alice and Rose.

"You okay?" They both asked.

"Yes but can I change?" I asked and then for the first time ever Alice threw me sweat pants. I gave her a look and then smiled. I threw on the sweat pants and then walked down stairs to screaming.

"Ugh Edward I'm am so sick of it. Your always with her, and worrying about her. We were in the middle of a perfect make out. It was very romantic and then you get up and scream BELLA and run into the house. I'm sick of you picking her over me!" She yelled.

"She was getting raped! Do you expect me to just let her sit there and get raped maybe even killed?!" Edward screamed back.

"Emmett or Jazz could have gone!" She yelled.

"I thought the fastest. Are you really that self centered that you would rather not stop making out with someone even if you have to save someone?" He asked her.

"Whatever Edward. You know what I sick of you sticking up for her too! Well here is how it is. Its either her or me. Take your pick!" She yelled.

"Her." He said.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"Yeah her." He said and she ran up to me and slap me across the face. I was still unstable form almost getting raped I fell again but this time Jazz caught me. He kept me huddle against his chest though. I started to cry.

"Really?! You slapped her. God just get out of this house I never want to see you ever again." Edward yelled I have never seen him so mad. I was in Jaspers arms crying and then Jasper handed me to Edward. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room. I sat there curled in to his chest for hours. I must have fell asleep because Edward wasn't there when I got up he probably left so I could sleep. And to give me privacy. I looked out side. Then at my phone it was 5 in the morning. I probably fell asleep at 5 pm last night now wonder I woke up now. I walked down stairs and got my self toast. I went in to the living room and notices Edward sleeping on the couch. I felt bad. So I decided to wake him up so he can go into his bed.

"Hey Eddie." I shook him a little he was a wake in seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah. Yeah, go up stairs back in your bed. And sleep, I feel bad I stole your bed." I said to him.

"No, no it's fine. I'm up now. And I don't want to leave you alone." He said so I sat next to him.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday. And I'm sorry I ruined your thing with Lauren." I said to him.

"Your welcome belly. And no don't say sorry for that. Its her fault, she is so self centered." He said and pulled me into his chest.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked me.

"Yes Eddie I am fine." I said to him. I closed my eyes I suddenly was really tired. I guess I fell asleep yet again in his arms. Except this time it felt different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

BPOV

When we got back to the Cullen's Jazz and me had to talk Charlie into letting us spend the night again he didn't really mind with me but he minded with Jazz because Alice lived there. Yeah I didn't tell Charlie that I was going out with Edward yet I was going to do it in person and not over the phone. I didn't know if I wanted to do it alone or have Edward with me. I will talk to Edward about it. I couldn't believe we were actually going out now and that he said he loved me. He said it has always been me and the truth is to me it's always been him. As Alice said we belong together it made since.

We were sitting in the living room of the Cullen's house talking about what happened tonight with Tanya. Emmett kept going over and over the part where I slapped Tanya. He thought it was down right hilarious, Alice and Jazz were proud of me and so was Rose. Edward felt bad he didn't step in sooner because if he did I wouldn't have got slapped. I told him it didn't even hurt, that it was ok.

"Hey were are mom and dad?" Alice asked

"Oh right I forgot to tell you they said they were going out tonight with all of there friends they weren't sure if they would be home all night. They said it was ok if everyone slept over." Rose answered.

"Alright great. Well they were going to sleep over anyway." Alice said and we laughed at her.

Carlisle and Esme went out a lot with there friends and together. They had great jobs but they were at work a lot. So they weren't home that often. They were great parents don't get me wrong they love there children. Esme loves shopping with her daughters when she has time and spending time with them. Carlisle loves to hang with his sons. Yes he counted them as his sons I mean who wouldn't he practically raised them.

"Lets play a game!" Emmett yelled out.

"No lets not!" I yelled at him.

"Come on Belly." Emmett called me Edward nickname for me. I hated when Emmett said it.

"Please don't call me that." I said.

"Edward can but I cant?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's not fair!" He said.

"I love him he can call me what ever he wants as long its not bad." I said and smiled at Edward he kissed my cheek.

"Whatever. We are still playing a game right Alice?" Emmett said.

"Sorry Bells." Alice said.

"Ughh." I sighed.

"Truth or dare!" Emmett yelled.

Emmett darted out of the room and came back with the bottle. I was going to kill him, I absolutely hate truth or dare. Its so immature and not necessary, but no Emmett loves this game! It suits him. Then I looked at Emmett he spun the bottle, now I watched the bottle as it slowly slowed down. Then it stopped on guess who? Me great this was going to go over well….NOT!

"Bella! Yes!" Emmett yelled I rolled my eyes.

"Oh great!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok Belly I dare you to full on make out with Edward for 15 seconds." Em said

"Really that's all you got?" I asked.

"For now but I decided to start off easy." He said

"Ok." I said and turned to Edward he smiled and then reached his lips to mine. We started to kill we could hear Emmett in the back round laughing and counting. We heard him reach fifteen but we didn't care we just kept going. I was laying on top of him now. Then we heard someone clear their throat we decided to ignore that. Then I felt hands around my waist peeling me off Edward. Then I stopped and looked up there was Jazz.

"Sister, Edward. I fine with you two but I just don't want to see it like that." Jazz said and we all started to laugh our ass's off.

"Sorry man." Edward said.

"Yeah sorry Jazz." I said

"Its okay just next time don't get so carried away." Jazz said. I laughed a little and then he sat back down.

"Ok Bella your next, spin the bottle!" Emmett said.

I looked at the bottle for the minute and then I spun it. It spun for a little and then it landed on Emmett! Yes this was going to be fun. He smiled devilishly at me thinking my dare was going to be east or something. Yeah right he isn't getting off that easy.

"Ok Emmy bear. I dare you to go put on one of Roses dresses and then dance to the song 'How low' by Ludicris." I said.

"I thought we were starting off easy." Em said.

"That what you said you were doing but that's not what I am doing." I said.

"Whatever." He got up and then Rose followed him.

"Not any of my good ones EM!" Rose yelled chasing after him.

We were all laughing, then Rose came down the stairs and she was so red and laughing he ass off. Then Emmett was at the top of the stairs in a little pink and black short dress and then he walked down the stairs. I heard clunky noises and then I looked at his face Rose put him in black high heals.

(.com/cgi/set?id=14645341). We were all rolling on the floor laughing then I got up and turned on the song. He started to dance it was super crazy. I was crying because I was laughing so hard. I got out my phone and started to record and then he looked up at me and then jumped he went flying for me but then Edward reached up and grabbed his dress and then Emmett went straight to the ground. I was laughing and then went to Edward and hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me..again." I said and then gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at me and then rubbed my cheek with his hand. Then of course Emmett had to ruin the moment.

"Can I change?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, only if we can be done with truth or dare?" I said.

"Fine." He said and ran up stairs almost tripping.

"Can we just watch movies and relax Alice I'm exhausted." I asked.

"Yeah." She said and then went to go look for a movie. Edward and me went straight for the couch. He flung his arms around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his chest. This was my favorite place to be, in his arms is where I felt safest. I looked up to him and looked into those big green eyes and then slowly he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back with passion and love. Then Jasper cleared his throat.

"Sorry." I said.

"Mhmm." Jazz said and I laughed.

"Alright shush! The movie is on now." Alice said and then Emmett walked down the stairs with Rose they sat on the recliner. Alice and Jazz were on the love seat. Edward and me had the whole big couch to our selves so we lay down. Alice put in a scary movie. It was super scary I ended up in Edward chest not even looking at the TV. I suddenly felt really tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Edwards's arms. I felt him kiss my head right before I drifted off.

I awoke when I felt my self being carried but I didn't open my eyes I figured I was in Edward arms. Then I heard him whispering.

"Jazz, please she is sleeping were not going to do anything and you get to sleep in Alice's room how is that fair." I heard him whisper to Jazz.

"Fine Edward take her to your room." Jazz said

"Thanks." Edward said and started up the stairs. Then I was being put into a bed. Edward leant down to kiss my forehead and then I herd him go into his closet. I looked up and he was shirtless and in his boxers I got out of bed and then snuck up behind him and slid my arms around his waist. He turned toward me and then hugged me. I looked up to him and kissed him, passionately. He brought me to the bed. We started to kiss forcefully. He started to unbutton my shirt and then he got it off. When he started with my pants I stopped him.

"Eddie I love you but I don't want to go that far yet." I said to him.

"Fine with me. I'll wait for you. I love you Belly." He whispered in my ear. I kissed him again.

"Hey I need clothes to sleep in. Usually Alice packs but I don't think she did this time." I told him.

"Come with me." He offered me his hand I took it and he dragged me to his closet. He handed me a pair of his basketball shorts and then a T-shirt. I took the basketball shorts, then took off my pants he was just standing there watching me I blushed red and smiled at him. I had my pants of and before I could get into the basketball shorts he was kissing me, I kissed back.

"Eddie please." I said.

"I know I am sorry your just hard to resist." He said and I blushed again. He put his hand on my cheek and then kissed my other. Then I slid into the basketball shorts and then the T-shirt. I walked into the room again Edward was laying on the bed, just in his boxers. I looked at him and smiled. Then I climbed into bed. When I laid down he turned over and put his arms around me and then we fell asleep.

Morning…..

I awoke and then I felt arms around me. I remembered where I was and who's arms were around me. I smiled and then turned over so I facing him. I kissed his cheek and then his lips and then I put my mouth by his ear and whispered.

"Morning Eddie." Then I kissed him lips again except this time he kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him and then he did the same to me. We kissed for a while and then we decided we should get up. I raced him to his bathroom but won. When I tried to close the door he stuck his foot in then forced his way in.

"Eddie I need to shower." I said.

"So do I" Eddie said seductively. I could see were he was going with this.

"You know its kind of hard to resist you too." He smiled and came to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"We wont do anything, well besides kiss. I don't want to push you Bella. We wont have sex till your ready." Eddie said. I trusted him on that.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Then I reached for my shirt and then took it off. He smiled and then went for my pants.

"I thought I could help." He said sliding off my shorts along with my under wear. I went for his boxers. Then he went for my bra. Then we got into the shower. We kissed a lot and the decided to actually shower. When we were done, we got out. Their was only one towel. Eddie grabbed it.

"Eddie I need one." I said.

"Yeah just some here for second." He said and wrapped the towel around both of us. We walked over to the closet in the bathroom and I grabbed a towel.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him one more time.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He said to me.

"I love you to Edward Mason." He smiled at me and then we started to kiss once again.

"Ok Eddie we have to get dresses Alice is going to kill us, if we miss breakfast." I said.

Then we walked out into his room and there was a white sun dress laid out for me and a light purple bikini. I guess were going swimming today. Then I noticed the note next to it.

Bells,

Hey here is your olfit for today. Your shoes are on the floor look down. Put it on and then your breakfast will be with all of us down stairs. And hurry Jazz is getting suspicious. Don't worry your secret is safe with me.

Love,

Alice.

(.com/cgi/set?id=14646525)

I looked down and sure enough there were white heals for me. Fun.

"Hey we have to hury Alice said Jazz is getting suspicious." I said to Edward.

"Alright." He said.

I through on my olfit and then scrunched my hair ands we went down stairs to eat breakfast. When we got down there Jazz gave me an uneasy look I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled and then laughed. We sat down.

"Uhm Alice are we swimming again?" I asked.

"Nope Edward is taking you out someone where. He wouldn't tell me where he just told me you need a bathing suit." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice I was going to surprise her." Edward said.

"Sorry." Alice said and continued to eat.

When we were done Edward and I left. I had no idea where he was taking me.

"

.com/group/fanfiction/forum/topics/true-love-a-human-edward-and?xg_source=activity


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

Me, Alice and Rose were about to leave for the club. Alice dresses, did our make up and hair. Even though Rose could have done her own but Alice insisted. I was going to die though. Yeah we all definitely looked twenty-one, really we did. I had these meagerly tall black high heals, a really short skintight strap less black dress and I had my hair straightened apparently it makes you look older. Yeah I looked in the mirror and sure enough I looked older and slutier. (.com/cgi/set?id=14602508) Alice was in a tight short purple dress and had silver pumps on, her hair was straightened and we had loads of make up on. (.com/alices_night_out/set?id=14602569)

Rose of course had tight short red dress on with black heals and had a normal amount of make up on she didn't have to try so hard. Considering she was old enough to be in clubs but she still had to pass for twenty-one. (.com/roalies_night_out/set?id=14602650)

We were in Alice's room, she was making her finishing touches on us. When she was done she looked at us and smiled then clapped her hands together.

"I am so good!" She said.

"Yeah I know we actually all look twenty one." I said.

"Yeah really Alice you are amazing." Rose said.

"Thanks you two. Ok well lets go." She said and grabbed our hands and pulled us down stairs. We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme they were just getting into the house bye the time we were walking out. We said hi and bye and then jumped into Alice's Porsche. She drove like a maniac we were there in 20 minutes. It was crowded, I actually want to have fun tonight. Then Alice turned around and handed me my fake ID I looked at it and examined it, whoa it was amazing I couldn't believe it.

"Ready?" Alice asked us while checking her making up in her mirror.

"Yes." We said together and got out of the car. We went into the line. Except when we walked over to it. The bouncer called us over to him. We smiled at him in a flirty way. We walked toward the rope.

"Ladies, lets see those ID's." He said and smiled at us.

"No problem." Alice said and we handed him ours. He looked at them for a minute, then handed them back to us. I smiled again and then he let the rope fall so we could walk in. We went straight to a table and set our coats down. Then we went over to the bar to get something to drink. Alice ordered for us, she handed me my drink. She told me it had alcohol in it. I tasted it and it actually tasted really good. We sat there at the bar drinking and then I looked at Alice and Rose.

"Let's wait a little to find the guys. Let's go dance before they crowd our space!" I said to them.

"Yeah lets go!" Alice said and we walked onto the dance floor.

I was having a lot of fun. We danced and danced, it felt for hours and then I looked at my phone it only had been an hour. They guys are probably worrying. I didn't think much of it though. Because it didn't look like Alice really cared at the moment. So I put my phone back it my coat and then ran back to the dance floor by Alice and Rose. I was really surprised on how much fun I was having and how I wasn't even tripping in these heals I mean they were majorly high.

"hey Alice when are we going to go to guys?" I asked.

"Why cant wait to see Edward?" Alice teased and then she laughed. When she bent over a little I looked over her shoulder, and saw Edward making out and dancing with this other girl. She was tall blond and was really pretty.

"I think I could wait." I choked out and ran straight to the back door of the place. I was crying like really crying. I just saw the guy I loved making out and grinding some other girl. He wasn't mine I shouldn't be mad but I am I can't help it. I sat there on a bench I found and laid on it and curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out.

Alice POV

"I think I could wait." Bella barely choked out and then she turned away and ran. I turned around to look at what she saw. It was Edward, making out and grinding some hoe! Oh my god she must be dieing. I will go after her once I bitch at Edward.

"What's going on?" Rose asked. I pointed to the spot where Edward was.

"I am going to murder him!" She hissed.

"Yeah me to." I said and we stormed over there. Edward noticed our presence and then smiled we glared back.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Edward asked.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I Asked him.

"Having a good time. I am not doing anything wrong here I don't have a girlfriend. I am just spending time with Tanya over here." He said and pointed to the slut.

"You're an idiot!" Rose said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You are a complete dumbass!" I hissed at him.

"What did I do?" He yelled back.

"Hey Edward, did you notice how Bella got so embarrassed this morning when Emmett said all that stuff? How she turned all red and stuff. That's not her normal reaction to that, she usual just says your friends she barley did that. And when I suggested clubs she didn't want to go, till I smiled at her. Did you noticed the way she looked at you in a different way. The only reason she came here today was because you are here. Why don't you think she objected to the fact that I dressed her all up?! Are you stupid put it together!" I yelled at him.

We sat there for a minute and he thought about it. I looked at Rosalie but she wasn't looking at me at all. She was giving Edward the death stare, whoa she looked pretty scary I would hate to Edward if he doesn't realize. Then I looked at him again and then his eyes got wide and then he looked ashamed.

"I'm such an ass!" He said.

"You think." I said.

"She loves me?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"I have to go find her!" He said and I pointed to the back door. And he ran. I looked at rose and she smiled at me and then gave me a high five. Then we looked at the slut.

"Get lost he isn't coming back to you." Rose said and Tanya or whatever her name was gave Rose a nasty look. Then the slut walked away. We went to find our men.

BPOV

Why wasn't Rose or Alice coming out here at all? I am all alone here and I am scared as hell. I remembered the last time I was alone I was almost raped. I am in the back of a club on a bench curled up crying my eyes out not the safest place to be. Then I remembered who saved me the last time. If someone came here now he wouldn't be here to save me no one would. Then I herd someone call my name. I listened again and I herd it again, I listened to the voice…it was Edward. I started to cry even more. Then I herd him get closer.

"Bella is that you?" He asked as he got closer.

"Yea." I barely whispered.

Then I felt him pick me up and put me in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried he just rubbed my back again. Does he know? I wondered.

"Bella why did you some out here alone?" He asked me. Was that the only reason he was out here? I would crushed again.

"I had to get out of there, I couldn't take the pain." I said not even sure he knew what I was talking about.

"Bella what if something happened to you again. What if I wasn't here this time? I don't know what I would do with out you I don't think I would be able to survive." I think I got my answer he was only out here to see if I was safe. I cried again and he rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Belly I am so sorry." He said,

"For?" I asked.

"Kissing the girl." He answered.

"Why would you?" I asked.

"Bella." He said and lifted my head so I staring at him straight in the eyes. I smiled at me.

"Bella, its you. You're the one I want, your everything I need. It has always been you. Bella I love you, I always have I just didn't know till a few days ago, when I saved you." He said that to me and made me cry even more but they were happy tears. I sat there to awe struck to talk. He looked at me and started to look worried. Then I snapped out of it. I took his face in my hands and then I said.

"Edward I love you to with all my heart." I said and I kissed him and he kissed back. The kiss was passionate and amazing. When the kiss was over we left our foreheads together and I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. His eyes were full of love and excitement. I am sure mine were the same. I gave him another quick kiss and then I put my head back on his shoulder and grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. He lifted up our hands and kissed the back of mine. I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love, we better get back inside. They are going to start worrying about us." Edward said to me. When he called me love I couldn't help but smile.

"How did you find out I was out here?" I asked him.

"Well Alice and Rosalie came over to me. I smiled at them and they gave me these nasty glares. I asked them what there problem was and then they yelled at me and then gave me this whole thing about you and then told me to put the pieces together. I looked back on the past two days and realized that you loved me and then something clicked inside me. I loved you to. I asked Alice where you were and she pointed to the door and I ran for you." He explained and I kissed him again.

"Well thanks for realizing it. Because I don't think I could have handled it after that. It was way to much pain to handle." I said and he had a pained expression on his face.

"I am sorry for causing you pain." He said and hugged me.

"Its okay now." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good. Now lets get back inside to everyone." He said and I got up out of his lap and then we walked toward the door again hand in hand. When we opened the door, and walked in. We looked all around for Alice and all of them they were at eh table we put our coats at. We walked over to them, and then Alice noticed us and squeaked and everyone looked up and saw us holding hands. And before we got here he let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and he smiled back my favorite smile. When we reached the table and sat down.

"Sooo? Now you are really together?!" Alice squeaked.

"Yes we are." Edward answered and kissed my cheek. I blushed red and then I looked at Rose and she was giving someone a death glare I looked to where she as looking. Then i spotted the nasty little slut coming toward our table, when she got to it she leaned over and put her hands on the table and leaned toward Edward to show her cleavage.

"Hey Eddie boy. Come back and dance with me." She said seductively.

"Ok listen up slut, "Eddie boy" over here is taken. He is not yours he is mine. Now back off and go back to your army of skanks over there." I bitched at her.

"Excuse you little missy. Who the hell do you think you are? Last time I checked a few minutes ago Eddie over here was not taken and if I am still right he is still single and not yours." She said back to me.

"A lot can happen in a few minutes and it did. We are together now and don't call him Eddie I am the only one who can say it." I said.

"Who the hell would waste there time with the looks of you?" She yelled back.

"Okay shut the hell up. You are crossing a line there bitch. He is with Bella now and he wouldn't dare to be with you or waste his time on trash like you! Back off skank and leave us alone." Rose spoke up and just bitched the hell out of her.

"Shut up Barbie! Was I talking to you?" She asked.

"You are now!" Rose yelled and Tanya ignored her and leaned toward Edward again.

"Come on Edward come dance with me. You don't want to be with her, she so ordinary and boring" She pulling on his collar. Ok I was done with this bitch, I could tell Edward was about to say something but them I reached my hand out and slap her straight across the face. Emmett started clapping and then everyone else started to laugh then she slap me across the face when I wasn't looking. Stupid me. Then Rose and Alice shot up and climbed over the chairs and grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. Emmett handed me his ice cream I took it and shoed it all over her dress and hair.

"That's what you get bitch!" I said and then I turned around to go sit by Edward again but she grabbed my ankle and I almost fell. But then Edward caught me.

"Ok listen here Tanya. I am with Bella and I don't think she is boring or ordinary. I think she is the most beautiful girl I have every seen and the most interesting. And I love her. The next time you try to hurt her you will be sorry. See that on your dress and hair there is a lot more where that came from." Edward finally said and then pulled me into a huge hug. Then the bitch finally left and then we went home for the night. I was exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
BPOV

When we got back to the Cullen's Jazz and me had to talk Charlie into letting us spend the night again he didn't really mind with me but he minded with Jazz because Alice lived there. Yeah I didn't tell Charlie that I was going out with Edward yet I was going to do it in person and not over the phone. I didn't know if I wanted to do it alone or have Edward with me. I will talk to Edward about it. I couldn't believe we were actually going out now and that he said he loved me. He said it has always been me and the truth is to me it's always been him. As Alice said we belong together it made since.  
We were sitting in the living room of the Cullen's house talking about what happened tonight with Tanya. Emmett kept going over and over the part where I slapped Tanya. He thought it was down right hilarious, Alice and Jazz were proud of me and so was Rose. Edward felt bad he didn't step in sooner because if he did I wouldn't have got slapped. I told him it didn't even hurt, that it was ok.  
"Hey were are mom and dad?" Alice asked  
"Oh right I forgot to tell you they said they were going out tonight with all of there friends they weren't sure if they would be home all night. They said it was ok if everyone slept over." Rose answered.  
"Alright great. Well they were going to sleep over anyway." Alice said and we laughed at her.  
Carlisle and Esme went out a lot with there friends and together. They had great jobs but they were at work a lot. So they weren't home that often. They were great parents don't get me wrong they love there children. Esme loves shopping with her daughters when she has time and spending time with them. Carlisle loves to hang with his sons. Yes he counted them as his sons I mean who wouldn't he practically raised them.  
"Lets play a game!" Emmett yelled out.  
"No lets not!" I yelled at him.  
"Come on Belly." Emmett called me Edward nickname for me. I hated when Emmett said it.  
"Please don't call me that." I said.  
"Edward can but I cant?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"That's not fair!" He said.  
"I love him he can call me what ever he wants as long its not bad." I said and smiled at Edward he kissed my cheek.  
"Whatever. We are still playing a game right Alice?" Emmett said.  
"Sorry Bells." Alice said.  
"Ughh." I sighed.  
"Truth or dare!" Emmett yelled.  
Emmett darted out of the room and came back with the bottle. I was going to kill him, I absolutely hate truth or dare. Its so immature and not necessary, but no Emmett loves this game! It suits him. Then I looked at Emmett he spun the bottle, now I watched the bottle as it slowly slowed down. Then it stopped on guess who? Me great this was going to go over well….NOT!  
"Bella! Yes!" Emmett yelled I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh great!" I said sarcastically.  
"Ok Belly I dare you to full on make out with Edward for 15 seconds." Em said  
"Really that's all you got?" I asked.  
"For now but I decided to start off easy." He said  
"Ok." I said and turned to Edward he smiled and then reached his lips to mine. We started to kill we could hear Emmett in the back round laughing and counting. We heard him reach fifteen but we didn't care we just kept going. I was laying on top of him now. Then we heard someone clear their throat we decided to ignore that. Then I felt hands around my waist peeling me off Edward. Then I stopped and looked up there was Jazz.  
"Sister, Edward. I fine with you two but I just don't want to see it like that." Jazz said and we all started to laugh our ass's off.  
"Sorry man." Edward said.  
"Yeah sorry Jazz." I said  
"Its okay just next time don't get so carried away." Jazz said. I laughed a little and then he sat back down.  
"Ok Bella your next, spin the bottle!" Emmett said.  
I looked at the bottle for the minute and then I spun it. It spun for a little and then it landed on Emmett! Yes this was going to be fun. He smiled devilishly at me thinking my dare was going to be east or something. Yeah right he isn't getting off that easy.  
"Ok Emmy bear. I dare you to go put on one of Roses dresses and then dance to the song 'How low' by Ludicris." I said.  
"I thought we were starting off easy." Em said.  
"That what you said you were doing but that's not what I am doing." I said.  
"Whatever." He got up and then Rose followed him.  
"Not any of my good ones EM!" Rose yelled chasing after him.  
We were all laughing, then Rose came down the stairs and she was so red and laughing he ass off. Then Emmett was at the top of the stairs in a little pink and black short dress and then he walked down the stairs. I heard clunky noises and then I looked at his face Rose put him in black high heals.  
(.com/cgi/set?id=14645341). We were all rolling on the floor laughing then I got up and turned on the song. He started to dance it was super crazy. I was crying because I was laughing so hard. I got out my phone and started to record and then he looked up at me and then jumped he went flying for me but then Edward reached up and grabbed his dress and then Emmett went straight to the ground. I was laughing and then went to Edward and hugged him.  
"Thanks for saving me..again." I said and then gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at me and then rubbed my cheek with his hand. Then of course Emmett had to ruin the moment.  
"Can I change?" Emmett asked me.  
"Yeah, only if we can be done with truth or dare?" I said.  
"Fine." He said and ran up stairs almost tripping.  
"Can we just watch movies and relax Alice I'm exhausted." I asked.  
"Yeah." She said and then went to go look for a movie. Edward and me went straight for the couch. He flung his arms around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his chest. This was my favorite place to be, in his arms is where I felt safest. I looked up to him and looked into those big green eyes and then slowly he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back with passion and love. Then Jasper cleared his throat.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"Mhmm." Jazz said and I laughed.  
"Alright shush! The movie is on now." Alice said and then Emmett walked down the stairs with Rose they sat on the recliner. Alice and Jazz were on the love seat. Edward and me had the whole big couch to our selves so we lay down. Alice put in a scary movie. It was super scary I ended up in Edward chest not even looking at the TV. I suddenly felt really tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Edwards's arms. I felt him kiss my head right before I drifted off.  
I awoke when I felt my self being carried but I didn't open my eyes I figured I was in Edward arms. Then I heard him whispering.  
"Jazz, please she is sleeping were not going to do anything and you get to sleep in Alice's room how is that fair." I heard him whisper to Jazz.  
"Fine Edward take her to your room." Jazz said  
"Thanks." Edward said and started up the stairs. Then I was being put into a bed. Edward leant down to kiss my forehead and then I herd him go into his closet. I looked up and he was shirtless and in his boxers I got out of bed and then snuck up behind him and slid my arms around his waist. He turned toward me and then hugged me. I looked up to him and kissed him, passionately. He brought me to the bed. We started to kiss forcefully. He started to unbutton my shirt and then he got it off. When he started with my pants I stopped him.  
"Eddie I love you but I don't want to go that far yet." I said to him.  
"Fine with me. I'll wait for you. I love you Belly." He whispered in my ear. I kissed him again.  
"Hey I need clothes to sleep in. Usually Alice packs but I don't think she did this time." I told him.  
"Come with me." He offered me his hand I took it and he dragged me to his closet. He handed me a pair of his basketball shorts and then a T-shirt. I took the basketball shorts, then took off my pants he was just standing there watching me I blushed red and smiled at him. I had my pants of and before I could get into the basketball shorts he was kissing me, I kissed back.  
"Eddie please." I said.  
"I know I am sorry your just hard to resist." He said and I blushed again. He put his hand on my cheek and then kissed my other. Then I slid into the basketball shorts and then the T-shirt. I walked into the room again Edward was laying on the bed, just in his boxers. I looked at him and smiled. Then I climbed into bed. When I laid down he turned over and put his arms around me and then we fell asleep.  
Morning…..

I awoke and then I felt arms around me. I remembered where I was and who's arms were around me. I smiled and then turned over so I facing him. I kissed his cheek and then his lips and then I put my mouth by his ear and whispered.  
"Morning Eddie." Then I kissed him lips again except this time he kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him and then he did the same to me. We kissed for a while and then we decided we should get up. I raced him to his bathroom but won. When I tried to close the door he stuck his foot in then forced his way in.  
"Eddie I need to shower." I said.  
"So do I" Eddie said seductively. I could see were he was going with this.  
"You know its kind of hard to resist you too." He smiled and came to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"We wont do anything, well besides kiss. I don't want to push you Bella. We wont have sex till your ready." Eddie said. I trusted him on that.  
"Thank you." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Then I reached for my shirt and then took it off. He smiled and then went for my pants.  
"I thought I could help." He said sliding off my shorts along with my under wear. I went for his boxers. Then he went for my bra. Then we got into the shower. We kissed a lot and the decided to actually shower. When we were done, we got out. Their was only one towel. Eddie grabbed it.  
"Eddie I need one." I said.  
"Yeah just some here for second." He said and wrapped the towel around both of us. We walked over to the closet in the bathroom and I grabbed a towel.  
"Thank you." I said and kissed him one more time.  
"I love you Isabella Swan." He said to me.  
"I love you to Edward Mason." He smiled at me and then we started to kiss once again.  
"Ok Eddie we have to get dresses Alice is going to kill us, if we miss breakfast." I said.  
Then we walked out into his room and there was a white sun dress laid out for me and a light purple bikini. I guess were going swimming today. Then I noticed the note next to it.  
Bells,  
Hey here is your olfit for today. Your shoes are on the floor look down. Put it on and then your breakfast will be with all of us down stairs. And hurry Jazz is getting suspicious. Don't worry your secret is safe with me.  
Love,  
Alice.  
(.com/cgi/set?id=14646525)

I looked down and sure enough there were white heals for me. Fun.  
"Hey we have to hury Alice said Jazz is getting suspicious." I said to Edward.  
"Alright." He said.  
I through on my olfit and then scrunched my hair ands we went down stairs to eat breakfast. When we got down there Jazz gave me an uneasy look I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled and then laughed. We sat down.  
"Uhm Alice are we swimming again?" I asked.  
"Nope Edward is taking you out someone where. He wouldn't tell me where he just told me you need a bathing suit." Alice said.  
"Thanks Alice I was going to surprise her." Edward said.  
"Sorry." Alice said and continued to eat.  
When we were done Edward and I left. I had no idea where he was taking me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Alice picked me out this beautiful white dress to wear and put me in a bikini and white high heals. Then at the breakfast table she tells me Edward is taking me somewhere. Now that leaves me here in his car with a blindfold on and Edward holding my hand. He hasn't told me where we are going…he says it a surprise. I hate surprises. I tried to tell him but he simply said I quote ' I know…but you will like this one.' I said I doubt it. Then he laughed. I was getting super frustrated. I would try to pick at the blind fold with my free hand but he just pulled my other hand and had both hands in his hand while he drove. I could have pulled away I thought but then he just held on tighter. I would sigh and then he would chuckle. Suddenly I felt the car come to a stop.

"Are we there yet?!" I asked.

"Yes we are love." He answered and I smiled at that.

"Good." I said and started to reach for the blindfold. Then he grabbed my hands again.

"No peeking ill come get you." He said and I heard him get out of the car. Then my door opened.

"Alright turn toward the door." I turned and stepped out. And of course I tripped.

"How is this going to work if I cant see what I am walking on. I will end up killing my self." He chuckled.

"Get on me back." He said and grabbed my hand to lead me to his back. I jumped on and held on tight he walked over a few steps then he stopped and put me down. Then he kissed me I kissed back and ended up with my legs rapped around him and he was holding me the kiss was growing intense. Then he stopped and set me down then I felt his hand on my blindfold and he pealed it off. I looked around we were in this beautiful meadow and in the middle was a blanket with candles on it and a basket of food.

"Its beautiful you're the best Edward. Where did you find this place?" I asked.

"I used to come here to think. It was my place to come and think and relax. I thought I could share it with you now." He answered and I smiled.

"Have a I told you I love you?" I said. He had his arms around me in seconds.

"Yes, have I told you I love you?" He responded. And then we kissed quickly.

"I've heard." I said and we chuckled then kissed quickly then he took my hand and led me to the blanket. We sat down and he handed me food. We had peanut butter and Jelly, I laughed at him and he frowned I told him I was sorry and I just said it was funny but I told him I love peanut butter and Jelly. I do. Then after that we had dessert. He brought two pieces of chocolate cake. After we were done with that. It was getting dark. I called Charlie to tell him I was Edward but I would be home late. He agreed and then told me he has to go on a job in Seattle and wont be back for a week. He was leaving in the morning; he was probably going to be asleep when I get home. I'll just get up in the morning and make him breakfast and then say good-bye to him. I love Charlie but he's never home either he just loves his job, he always says sorry to me. I tell him its fine. I sighed out loud on accident.

"What's on your mind, love?" He asked me.

"Just thinking about Charlie." I said and he wrapped me in his arms tighter.

"You miss him?" He asked.

"When he is away." I said

"I'm sorry do you want to go home and spend time with him before he leaves?" He asked.

"No Eddie I am here with you and it's where I want to be." I said and looked up at him and kissed him. Then kiss grew fierce, it was full of passion and love. I just kept kissing him. I went for his shirt. I think I am ready to give my self to Edward, I know he would never leave me and I know he loves me and I love him. He helped me with is shirt and then he went for mine. The passion and love of the kiss was exploding at this point. He knew I was doing and he didn't stop me, so I went for his pants then he whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure? You said you wanted to wait."

"Edward, I am ready. You can have me. I love you with all my life." I answered him.

"I love you to Isabella Marie Swan." He said and we continued what we were doing.

* * * *

When we were done, we were covered with the blanket and just laying there. Then someone burst threw the trees. We looked closer it was Alice. She looked totally freaked!

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?! CHARLIE IS FREAKING OUT!" Alice yelled I grabbed my phone, I looked at it I had 15 missed calls all from the Cullen house, Alice phone and Charlie. Then I looked at the time. It was 4:30 am.

"Holy shit! Eddie, it's 4 in the morning. Charlie is going to kill me." I said.

"Yeah you think. Charlie wakes up at 4:00 because he has to leave early and goes in to say goodbye to you. And your not there! He calls me and ask where you are, I asked him if you ever came home last night and he said no. I told him that you were with Edward, then I noticed Edward wasn't home either! You guys are in deep shit. Get up and get dressed!" She said walking away.

"Eddie he is going to kill us." I said and Edward hugged me tighter and then we got up and got dressed. We walked back to his car. Alice was leaning against her car, waiting for us.

"Ok I am sorry for freaking on you. But I had no idea where you were. Then I saw your car on the side of the road and I went toward the forest. I found you, that's all that matters." She said.

"Its okay Alice. Obviously you know what we did. Please back me up when I tell Charlie that me and Edward just sat there and talked and lost track of time. It will be easier to tell him that because he doesn't know we are dating." I said and then Alice looked guilty.

"Did you tell him?!" I asked.

"Yes, it was on accident!" She yelled back.

"Its okay Alice. This is just going to be a lot harder. I need you to back me up. Edward its best you don't talk much." I said and went to hug Alice then Edward. I got into the car with Edward. Then we started to drive back to my house. When we go there, Emmett's car was there and so was every Cullen car. Shit Emmett is here. I got out my phone and put his number on restricted and called, I dint want I'm to be like oh Bella is calling me! Then he answered.

"You come out side its Bella don't tell anyone. Just come out side." I said

"Ok." He said and then I looked toward the door Emmett was there. I walked up to him.

"Emmett I swear to god if you make this any worse for me. I will kill you. I am going to tell Charlie we did nothing. If I struggle and Alice does I expect you to not say something stupid. Please Emmett I need you to be on your best behavior. Can you do that?" I asked him.

"Fine. But you'll owe me." He said.

"Kay and thanks." I said and then Edward came up and grabbed my hand. Alice grabbed my other. Then we walked into the house with Emmett in front of us. I looked for Charlie he was staring at me then he turned red.

"Where the hell were you?!" He asked.

"With Edward." I answered.

"You were having sex weren't you!" He excused even though I knew he was right but he didn't.

"No dad, I am to young." I answered and shot a glance and Emmett. He smiled and then recovered.

"Your lying." He said.

"No I am not." I said

"Charlie when I found them they were fully clothed. They told me they just lost track of time. That is what happens when your in love for the first time. Its like nothing else matters, you just block everything else out." Alice said. Damn she as good.

"Alice honey stay out of this." Esme commented.

"I am going to back my friend up. I don't want her to be grounded over something that never happened." Alice said. Jeeze she was so convincing she almost convinced me. Charlie seemed to be thinking about it. We all just sat there in silence. Edward squeezed my hand I squeezed it back. I did the same to Alice to thank her, in a response she smiled at me.

"Ok fine I believe you. And I am going to let it just because I have to go to work in Seattle. You will be staying at the Cullen's thought while I am gone. They have to keep you in line. So will Jasper." I smiled at Jazz. Dad was being incredibly stupid both of our other half's lived in that house. He smiled back at me.

"Kay dad that's reasonable." I said

"Okay I got to go." He said I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Bye dad. I'll miss you. I love you." I said to him.

"Bye bells love you to." He said then said goodbye to Jazz and then everyone. Then walked out to his car and drove away. Now we were all standing here in silence then Emmett of course starts to crack up.

"What could you possibly be laughing about?" I asked.

"I cannot believed you two. None of us did." Emmett said and started to laugh I turned bright red. Then Esme rubbed my back.

"I am fine with it, because I know you love my son." She said and I hugged her. Carlisle nodded at me and then they went home.

"Well I am not tired anymore. I was in bed till I got interrupted." Emmett said.

"Lets go back to house and swim. Bella were you supposed to swim with Edward?" Alice asked.

"Well yeah but we got distracted." Edward said and then Emmett cracked up again then Rose smacked the back of his head.

"OK well lets go." Alice said and then we all went out to the cars. I went with Edward and Jazz went with Alice.

When we got back the house. Edward and me went out to the pool first because we already had our swimsuits on.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason." I said.

"I love you to Isabella Marie Cullen." He said and he kissed passionately, on the pool deck. Then suddenly someone pushed us into the pool. Then we heard deep booming laughter and we looked up to see Emmett.

"I hate you." I said.

"No you don't you love me. I am like a brother to you." He sang.

"Your funny." I said and swan back into Edward arms he wrapped them around me.

"Lets play Marco polo!" Emmett yelled

"Okay." We all said.

"Your it Bella."" Emmett said.

"Ugh fine." I said and went underwater to count. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. I counted in my head then came up.

"Marco."

"Polo..polo..polo..polo." I heard everyone say. I went for Edward voice. I swam toward him then I heard him swim away.

"POLO!" Emmett yelled straight in my ear. The pounced on him.

"Got you!" I said.

"Fine." He said and went under water.

"Ok here is the plan were going to get out one by one as we leave the people left have to keep saying polo but in different voices so he thinks were still here." I said and they all gave me thumbs up. Edward and me got out first.

"Marco!" We heard him start then we ran inside we watched from the window. Rose got out next. She got out laughing.

"Jasper does a convincing Edward voice and Bella's he is getting out last." She said and then Alice got in the house. Then Jasper sprinted in the house.

"Quick everyone out the front door!" Jazz yelled and we all sprinted to the front door and got out.

"ok we are going around the back to watch him." Jazz said and we all snuck around back. Emmett was in the pool still with is eyes closed.

"Marco! Gosh why aren't you answering this is not how the game works!" He yelled. Then we saw his eyes open.

"They suck!" He screamed. Then he got out of the pool and went inside. We saw him running around the whole house looking for us. We were cracking up then we heard him go out the front door we ran all the way in back and waited for him to back here. We were going to scare the crap out of him. Then we heard him coming around the corner we were hiding around. The Jazz jumped on his back and covered his eyes with a blindfold.

"I told you I would get you back?" He said and a deep voice. Emmett screamed like a little girl. I couldn't hold in a laugh, apparently neither could anyone else. We all started to laugh then Jazz jumped off his back and ran away. Emmett yelled, "I hate you!" and then ran after Jazz. We all went back inside to wait for them. Alice popped in a movie, when they came back. Edward and me went o bed. I fell asleep right away I was so tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

"BELLA!" Alice yelled.  
I shot straight up in bed and then I looked around I was so confused for a moment then I noticed I was in Edwards room. Then I laid back down, was so tired I was going to kill Alice. She wakes me up constantly when I sleep over and it's always so early. I picked up my phone and look at the clock it was 8 in the morning. I looked down and Edward was still sleeping how did he sleep through Alice shrieking my name? Ugh I can hear Alice down stairs she sounds either mad or rushed I'm not sure I want to find out.  
"Bella damn it if you don't get your skinny ass down here now I will come up there and get you my self!" Alice yelled upstairs.  
I got out of bed and decided to leave Edward asleep. I walked down the stairs I was ready to walk into the kitchen where Alice was when someone put their hand around my waist and one on my mouth and hen dragged me into a closet. When they let go I turned around to Emmett and rose they had their index fingers up to tell me to be quite. I nodded my head and then mouthed 'why?' Emmett pointed to the kitchen and then mouthed crazy. He was talking about Alice. We were hiding from Alice in a closet like we wee four really?  
"Where is jazz?" I whispered really quite  
"he is hiding at he store. Where's Edward?" Emmett whispered back  
"sleeping." I said  
"damn it where is everyone?!" we heard Alice scream.  
"Edward!" she yelled and then we heard her go back into the kitchen. We listened very carefully so we knew when Edward would come down so we could save him. Then we heard his footsteps, Emmett quietly opened the door and snatched Edward inside. He had the most confused face on.  
"What the hell are we doing in here?" Edward whispered  
"hiding from the devil." Emmett whispered back. Rose and me started to crack up! Then the closet door flung open and there standing was a devilish looking pixie.  
"SPLIT!" Emmett yelled and we all ran in different directions. I tripped and Alice grabbed me.  
"Help!" I yelled. Yeah no one came not even Edward. I ended up in Alice's room totally dressed up in a blue puffy floor length gown and make up on and of course heals. I looked like I was going to prom. How the hell did this happen? Why am I so dressed up?! When she was done fixing me up she told me she had to go find rose. She came back an hour later with all three of them. Then jazz walked in the door. So now everyone is getting yelled at for not coming to her when she told us to. I guess tonight we were all going to one a of Carlisle's work convention things and we had to be dressed it started at 2 I was now 12 and Alice and me were the only ones ready. Also she informed us that this one was very fancy so that's why we hall had to be dressed up. Alice was in a pink floor length puffy dress that was absolutely gorgeous and I already knew what Roses looked like it was floor length and puffy of course and red.  
Rose just got dragged up stairs so I was sitting in the living room with the guys. I was pretending to be mad at Edward because he left me to be tortured by Alice. He tried to put his arm around me and kiss my cheek but I got up and walked away.  
"Bella honey what's wrong?" he asked,  
"You left me to be tortured by Alice. You didn't save me this." I said with a frown on my face.  
"I am so sorry Bella" he said and gave me his crooked smile I loved the most.  
"It's ok Eddie I still love you." I said and kissed his cheek and then hugged him. He turned my head to him again and kissed me passionately.  
"You look beautiful in that dress." he said and I blushed crimson  
"thanks" I said  
"Edward everyone is done get your ass up here we only half a hour till we have to go!" Alice yelled and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran up stairs. We all sat there an waited for Edward to be done. Finally he came down with Alice I went straight to his arms and kissed him.  
"no time for that get into Emmett jeep we are arriving together." Alice told us and we walked out to the garage and piled into Emmett's jeep. We were all quite on the way there scared to talk because Alice was super crazy today. We pulled up to the banquet hall and then parked. We got out of the car and walked into the building and greeted Carlisle and Esme they said there is a teenager's room up the hall. Instead of going and hanging it with everyone else. Alice snuck around and found a empty room where we hung out all evening. When it was time to go we said goodbye to esme and Carlisle. They told us to go out and have because they weren't going to be home tonight. Alice was super e cited about that one we ended up back at home and changing into different olfits apparently we were going to a party. Alice put me into white shorts and a hot pink corset and black high heals, rose got put into Jean ripped shorts and a red corset, and Alice had black shorts on and a purple corset. Ok we all look like sluts and the heals definitely make it tons times worse. (.com/cgi/set?id=14759288)

When we walked down the stairs the boys eyes popped out and their mouths fell open. WE looked at them and laughed and continued down the stairs. When we got down the guys came straight to us and wrapped there arms around us. I kissed Edward passionately and then Alice told us to go into our separate cars. I was with Edward. Alice was with Jazz in her Porsche and Rose was with Emmett in her car. We arrived at this huge house in Seattle there were people everywhere meaning teenagers. This was the huge party Alice was talking about. We got out of cars and walked into the house. Alice greeted a coupled girls she knew and so did rose. I really didn't know anyone till I saw Angela my friend from school. She saw mw and started to run toward me we hugged.

"Hey Bells what are you doing here? Your not one for parties." She asked.

"They dragged me here. Your not either who dragged you here?" I asked she laughed.

"Eric of course. That boy got distracted somewhere and I don't even know where he is. I have been talking to these girls but I don't even now them. It weird I am so glad you are here." She said.

"Eric gets distracted from everything. You can just stay with me till you find him. By the way I love your olfit." I said to her. She was wearing jean shorts and a pretty dark blue top.

"Thanks my mom got it for me. I like your too." She said.

"Alice put me into it. I hate it but Edward over here loves it." I said pointing to Edward who was beside me with his arm around my waist.

"Hey Edward." She greeted him.

"Hey Angela. How are you?" He asked.

"Good you?" She asked.

"Great." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Omg! You two are together?!" She squealed she sounded like Alice.

"Yes we are." I said and smiled up at Edward.

"Good, you two were meant for each other." She said and caused me to blush and smile and Edward.

"Thanks Angela that means a lot." I said and she smiled.

"Hey angela where's you go?!" Eric asked. Well there he is I wonder where he was.

"I should be asking you the same question." She answered.

"These guys were playing beer pong. It was getting intense sorry." He said and then looked at me.

"Oh hey Bella!" He said excited.

"Hey Eric." I said.

"Hey Edward." He said.

"Hey. How is your summer so far?" Edward asked he was always such a gentle man.

"Great mostly because I have been with Angela you?" He asked back.

"Amazing." He said and tightened his grip on my waist and kissed the top of my head. Eric studied us for a moment he looked confused.

"Are you two like a couple now?" He asked.

"Yes." Edward answered. I looked up at him and he looked like the happiest person in the world. I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Ok we better get going. O promised the guys I would back there in fifteen minutes. It's already been like ten. Bye guys nice to see you. Come on Angela." He said and disappeared.

"Would you like to dance my Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"You know I can't dance. Unless I'm a little drunk." I said and he laughed.

"Well in that case." He headed toward the bar and got me a cocktail he gave it to me and I drank it. Then he gave me two more when I was done.

"Lets dance!" I said and dragged him on to the dance floor. We danced for a while till I had to take a break I was feeling nauseous. We sat down on one of the bar stools at the bar. I ordered another cocktail and then Edward gave me a disapproving look I just smiled and drank it. I spotted Alice dancing and then she looked at me and came over.

"Hey guys. Ok Edward go keep Jazz company while I am with Bella." Alice said and pointed to the dance floor. Edward kissed me on the cheek and went to go find jazz. I finished off my cocktail.

"Are you getting drunk?" She asked me.

"A little." I said and laughed. We talked for awhile and then something happened.

"Hey Bella I thought we would meet again." I turned around to the guy who attacked me a week ago. I grabbed Alice hand and squeezed it. She didn't recognize him. Shit! What was I going to do? I couldn't see Edward or anyone anywhere. I tried to get up but he grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me back onto the chair. He was squeezing my wrist so hard, I thought it was going to break.

"Who is he?" Alice asked.

"They guy who attacked me." I said.

"Oh god. I'll go get Edward." She yelled and got out of the bar and went into the crowd. That when the guy pulled me into another room.

"ALICE!" I tried screaming but he put his hand over my mouth. We were sting in the room he was on top of me. I tried to scream but he would just put his hand on my mouth.

"How did you get out of jail?" I asked.

"Easy. Your dad was on guard and then I snuck through the bars. I bent them. I snuck up on him. Got a gun and shot him and ran. I got out of there quickly. The police are looking for me. Once I get you I am just fine with that." He answered. I was in complete shock I couldn't think, talk or breath. Was Charlie ok? Is he….dead?

"Is my dad okay?" I asked.

"Oh no he's dead. I shot him straight in his heart." He said and chuckled. I started to cry and scream. Hopefully someone heard me. Then he slapped me across the face and started to punch me in the stomach and put his other hand over my mouth. He got a knife out of his pocket and started to cut my stomach legs and arms. I noticed I was bleeding from my face I could feel it.

"Get off me!" I screamed when we about to cut me because his hands were free. We slapped me again. He dint think anyone could hear me anymore the music was to loud.

"Eddie! Alice! Jazz! Emmett! Rose! SOEMONE HELP ME!" I yelled super loud. This time he hit me over the head and blackness took me away.

I awoke and looked around I was in the hospital. I looked next to me and Edward was there holding my hand with his head down. He was probably sleeping. I looked to my other side. Jasper was sobbing into Alice arms. And Alice was comforting him. Then she looked up at me and gave me a comforting smile. I gave he a somewhat weak smile back.

"Jazz, Bella is up." She whispered to him and he looked up and smiled at me. Then got up from Alice and tried to hug me but when he did I cringed.

"Ow." I said.

"Sorry Bells." Jazz said and kissed my for head.

"What happened to me after I blacked out Jazz?" I asked him scared of the answer.

"He…he..he.. I can't say it." He said and started to cry again.

"Bella honey, he raped you. I am so sorry. When I left I wasn't thinking. I was trying to find the guys but it took forever. By the time I found them and told them what happened. You weren't at the chair anymore. We checked every room. Emmett found you. He saw him do it. He ran in there and started to beat the shit out of the guy and once the guy passed out Em rapped you into a blanket and carried you outside into his car and went straight to the hospital. Then he called us and we came to hospital to wait for you to wake up. I am so sorry." She said an started to cry. Then Edward woke up.

"Bella?" He asked

"Yes." I said and he started to sob and kiss me all over.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there to save you. I should have been there. This is all my fault." He said and started to cry again. His eyes were so red I could tell he has been crying.

"No Edward don't think like that. This is not your fault. I am ok, that's all that matters." I said to him.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry." Edward said.

"Edward I love you. Nothing is your fault." I said.

"I love you too Belly." He said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled but it hurt. Everything hurt. I was laying there because it sort of hurt to talk. In the back of my mind something was bothering me. I could tell it happened last night. I thought back and back. Listening to the guy. I had a hard time remembering what he said to me. Then it all came back. 'he is dead I shot him straight in the heart.' Oh no Charlie.

"Charlie." Was all I said.

"I'm so sorry." Edward said to me.

"He's dead?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward said and held my hand tight. I started to cry and cry and then Jazz grabbed my other hand and started to cry with me. Soon everyone was crying.

I guess I cried my self to sleep, because I woke up again in the hospital and my mom was there and Edward was on the couch sleeping. I looked at my mom she was holding my hand, sobbing on the bed.

"Mom." I whispered because it hurt to fully talk.

"Bella sweetheart your awake. How are you?" She asked.

"Sore and tired." I said.

"GO back to bed. You get out of here. In three days." She said and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*************Three days later.******

As everyone was getting everything out of my room like card and presents and all that fun stuff, I was handed sweats and a t shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed out of the hospital robe thing. I looked over my body I still had slight bruises and scars everywhere. I had stitches on my right arm and stitches on both of my leg and some on my stomach from when he cut me with knife. I cried a little and then threw on the sweats and walked into Edwards arms and started to sob. He pulled me into a weak hug cause he didn't want to hurt me. I just cried and cried as we walked out to Edwards car. Then my mom turned to me.

"Honey I have to get back home to Phil. I love you honey I will call everyday and ask you how you are feeling." She said and gave me a week hug and kissed my cheek. Then she hugged Edward.

"Take care of my baby, Edward." She said

"I intend to." He said and kissed his cheek in a motherly. Then gave me another hug.

"I love you mom." I said and then drove off to the airport. I climbed into Edward car. Then we drove home. It was about a 20 minute drive. It was quite the whole way there. I didn't feel like talking. When we pulled up to the house Edward got out and helped me to the door. When we got inside everyone was sitting on the couch just waiting then I saw Emmett and smiled at him and he smiled back. I really need to thank him. I was bombed with hugs and are you ok's? Everyone sat down.

"Emmett can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said and then I tired to get up off the couch but it ok strength. I was still weak and couldn't walk distance with out help. Edward helped me up. Then Emmett put his arm around my aist to help me walk into the other room.

"Sorry bro, but I have to help her walk. Sorry Rose." He said.

"Its okay." They both said and then Emmett and me left the room.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me Emmett, I think he was going to kill me if you didn't get to me in time. I will always owe you." I said and I almost crying. He wrapped his arms around me softly.

"Your welcome Bella. You don't owe me anything, I saved you because that's what I am supposed to do. Your like my sister." He said

"thanks Emmett it means a lot." I said and I was crying. He hugged me again and helped me walk back into the other room. I just curled up on to the couch in Edwards arms. Everyone sat there forever barely talking.


	7. Chapter 7

Bpov two days later  
Chapter 7

Today is the day of Charlie's funeral. I hand to plan buy and sene out all the things for it. The Cullen helped me out slot to though. For the past two days it's been crying, suffering, and edward trying to comfort me. I haven't gone into my house once eveyrhing I need there is brougt to me by Alice or another one of he Cullen's. I am afraid that the pain I will go through if I go into the house. It would jut bring back to many memories of Charlie. I don't think I could handle it. I have no idea how I am going to be able to last at charlie's funeral. I have to speak in front of everyone and that means I have to cry in front of everyone. Edward told me he would be there to help me through it and i trusted him on that.  
Right now I am laying in bed in edwards arms crying becuase I'm worried about today. He rubbs my back and gives me little kisses and tells me everything is going to be okay. During these times I have the stregth to think back on childhood memories of all of us and my dad but mostly dwarf me and my dad. We were really close Edward was there everyday becuase his parents weren't really home just like now but thy got better. Anyway Edward would talkto my dad about things, Edward was like his son he never had. I remember one time I woke up to see Edward and my dad at our little kitchen table talking.  
********** flashback**********she is 12  
I awoke and looked at the clock it was 10 o'clock. I decided to get up I heard talking downstairs and then remebered I was supposed to hang out with Edward today that must be him. I walked down the stairs and was about to walk into the kitchen and I over heard them talking.  
" Charlie in miss my parents and I don't know how to tell them. They are never home." Eddie told my dad.  
"Well when they are home sit them down atthat dinner room table of yours and tell them exsactly what you feel." Charlie told him.  
"what if they don't listen?" Edward asked.  
"they will your their son." charlie said.  
I felt bad for ease dropping so I walked into the room acti like I knew nothing. I gave my dad a hug and said good morning and then I said good morning to edward and then ate breakfest.  
**********end of flashback*********  
I remeber that day carlisle and esme came back and then edward told me he had to go. The monh after that me and Charlie both noticed that his paren were home more often and they did more stuff with the family. But I think the whole conversation between Charlie and Edward just shows how close they are and that's why when I speak at charlie's funeral Edward was going to say a few words too. I thank him so much. Edward was going tonspeak first jazz is speaking second and I'm last.  
Alice has been trying to get me out of bed for about an hour. I don't really want to get up yet I am not ready to face it all. My eyes are closed becuase I have been crying edward thinks I'm asleep. He started to stroke my cheek suddenly.  
" Bella honey we half to leave Ina half hour. Can you get up?" he asked sweetly  
"yeah sorry. How's jazz have you talked to him abot Charlie at all?" I asked him  
"personally I think he is suffering but I think he is tryig to be be strong for you and Alice. He hasn't broken down yet." he answered  
" his srength is inspiring." I said and got up  
"I know. Honey get in the shower I'll be here whenyour done ." he told me I notified he was already dressed and stuff I guess I did fall asleep for a little. I walked into the bathroom and took a really quick shower. I got out and wrapped around me and walked out into the bathroom. Edward had in his hands my black dress and heals. I got my underwater and bra and threw in the dress. I blow dried my hair so it was wavy and then put on the shoes. I didn't bother win makeup beuase I would cry it off anyway. I walked out of he bathroom and wrapped my arms around edward.  
"thanks for taking care of me. I love you." I told him  
"I'm always here for you. I love you too." he said and kissed the top of my head. I grabbed his face and kissed him passionatly. Then I grabbed his hand and we walked down stairs. Alice led usto our cars and off we went to forks funeral home. When we got there, thee wee so many people. Charlie was a nice guy to everyone it only made sense that a lot of poeple would come. I said hi to a few people and hugged a lot of them. I was bombed with I'm so sorrys and awe your so younge. I was done with everyone I just walked by jazz towing Edward at my side. Jazz was waiting at he podemum.  
" hey jazz when are we supposed to talk?" I asked  
" few seconds" he answered. The the priest came out and went to he podemum. He stepped up to it and gave up appolgettic looks and then started to speak.  
" we have gathered here to day to remeber chalrie swan. A loving father and friend to everyone. We have three people here today to speak. We have a close family friend edward Cullen. We have Charlie's son and daughter here also to speak. Bella and Jasper swan." he said and then edwad stepped up. He took a breath and started to talk.  
" hi I am Edward cullen. I grew up with Charlie Bella and jazz mostly Bella and Charlie . Charlie was the guy to be there for anything you needed no matter what. I found my self so many times going to him for advice and he always had to perfect solution to everything. He loved eveyone exspecially his daughter and son. I am sure that he is up in heaven right now looking down at us. I have no doubt in the world that he still loves you guys and he wants you to move on. This part is fo everyone. Just becuause you move on after a person dies doesn't make you bad person. It makes you strong person. Just remember he will always n our hearts and we will always be in his." he finshed and stepped off he podeum. I was crying and the end of it. I hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest he hugged me tightly and just held on.  
" that was beatifull edward thank you." I said  
" your welcome." he said and kissed the top of my head and we turned toward jazz and listened.  
" as you know I'm Jasper charlie's son. I think we all agree charlie was a good guy to everyone. I can't even come up wiu one time he yelled at got mad that he didn't say sorry after. He was absolutely the best dad. He worked a lot yeah but he always made time for everyone. My best memorie of me and dad is when one day he had this huge thing at work he couldn't miss. I was sick out of my mind throwing up and alm that. I told him to go to work that I'll be fine. He said no and called into work and stayed home with me even thouh he said he couldn't miss today. When I felt better later that day. He took bells to eddies and he took me to get ice cream in portangeles and we walked around town all day. I will cherish that memiorie for as long as a I live. That's what everyone should do, take that one memorie of him that is your favorite and cherish it. That memorie is what gets me throgh the day. I love you dad we miss you." he said and walked over to me and hugged me.  
"jazz your srength in inspring but please you don't have to be strong. It's okay to." I told him and then he broke down in my arms. Alice took him in her arms as I waked up to the podeum. I grabbed Edwards hand and made him stand up there with me. He squeezed my hand soni started.  
"I'm bella swan charlie's daughter. I beleive that charlie got taken from us for a reason. That god took him from earth cause he needed him for something way beyond anything else. Where ever he is now is the place he is supposed to be. Where he is I am sure he happy and looking down on us and hearing all of us talk about how he was such a good person. It's all true. Charlie knows we miss him and love him. The part that is really bugging me is that. Before he dies we got into a fight I never really got the chance to tell him I am sorry and that I love him. I pray that he knows I am sorry. But I still didn't get the chance to say it while be as alive. I believe we should all live like we are dyeing, tell the people you love how much they mean to you ever chance you get, when your in a gift say sorry even though your not the one who is wrong and for now on that's how I am living. Charlie I hope you can hear me I love you I am sorry I was wrong. I will miss you forever." I said and sobbed into Edward's chest and everyone clapped and I just sat there and cried I made jazz cry even more. The rest of the funeral blew by because I pretty much sat there and cried with Jazz, when we left Edward carried me to the car and we drove home.  
When we got home, we all went to the living room and at there quietly I slowly calmed down. As Jazz got better he started talking, I just sat there.  
"Lets play Pictionary!" Emmett yelled out. I laughed and everyone looked at me and smiled. This is probably the first time I have laughed in months. I smiled back.  
"Yeah let's play. Em go get the game." I said and sat up. Emmett ran and got the game.  
"Ok got it!" He yelled and ran into the room and started to set it up.  
"Carlisle and Esme are you going to play?" I asked.  
"You know what we are." Esme said and smiled. Then we all moved to the floor and crowded the coffee table. Emmett made the teams, couples. Then we rolled the dice to see who went first. Edward and I won. The game went on forever there were tons of challenges and redo's, I cant even count how ay times Emmett tried to cheat. We laughed so hard one time when Emmett got the word period. First he tried drawing squiggly line and ending them with period. No one got it you could barely tell what it was. Instead of sticking with the lines and period, he drew a girl and blood coming out of her under ware. Rose yelled PERIOD! We all laughed so hard, I laughed till I started happy crying. Everyone looked so happy. At the end of the game Alice and Jasper won.  
"We won." Alice said and clapped her hands together. We laughed at her and then Emmett packed up the game.  
"Congrats Alice and Jazz." We all said and went up to bed. I laid into Edward bed with him. He had his arms around me. Then I thought about something.  
"Edward I am not an legal adult. I cant live alone." I said.  
"I talked to Carlisle about that. He said since your 17 you can be under his supervision for a year." He answered.  
"Oh I need to tell him thanks!" I said  
"You can do it in the morning." He said.  
"Alright and I kissed his cheek." I said.  
"You looked like you were having a good time tonight." He said.  
"I really did. I haven't laughed like that in 3 full days." I said.  
"yeah I know it felt good to see you so happy." He said.  
"I love you Edward." I said,  
"I love you too Bella." He said and I kissed him passionately. I continued the kiss and rolled on top of him. I started with his shirt I got it off and then I went for his pants. He stopped me with his hand.  
"Are you sure you ready. I mean it was only 3 days ago." He said.  
"Edward I am ready." I said and we continued on.  
*******MORNING******

When I woke up in the morning, naked in Edwards arms. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me. He hugged me and then I kissed him quickly. I wrapped the sheet around me and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. When i got out I got dressed in a white summer dress and white heals. I actually picked the olfit by my self. I looked cute. I scrunched my hair and put it into a head band. Then put on a little make up. When I was done getting ready. Edward was just getting dressed. I gave him a kiss and walked to Alice's room. I knocked.  
"Alice?" I asked.  
"Yeah ill get you your olfit come in." She said and I walked in. She was in the closet iw alked into the closet. Then she looked at me and smiled.  
"Did you dress your self?" She asked.  
"Completely my self." I said.  
"Whats with the change?" She asked.  
"I am turning a new leaf in my life. I am going to change but not to much. I kind f like looking cute." I said.  
"Good!" she said and gave me hug. Then I walked down stairs. Jazz and Emmett were making breakfast. I went up to jazz and hugged him. Then Edward walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist. When breakfast was ready we all sat down. We were laughing again and I smiled at everyone. I knew that, today was a knew day and I wasn't going to be depressed anymore because I was going to move on. I love Charlie and he will always know that. He will always have a place in my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov (2 months later)

Over the last two months I have learned to live with Charlie's death. I have moved on, and changed. Alice loved my change I was dressing better and she said I was perkier but I didn't think I was. I live with the Cullen's under Carlisle super vision until I turn 18, which is today! We go back to school the day after which is the bad part. The summer has gone so fast it's crazy. I have gotten closer to Emmett he doesn't really make fun of me a lot anymore but there are times he does. He is pretty much the only one I can talk to about getting attacked and all that asides from Edward.  
Right now I was in Alice's bathroom with a full-length gown that was royal blue and it flows and then I had silver heals. I looked really pretty, I knew it was my birthday and I know Edward was taking me out but I don't know where. (.)  
When Alice was done I walked down stairs and Edward smiled at me. I kissed him.  
" Happy birthday belly. You look beautiful." he said and kissed my cheek.  
" Thank you." I said  
" your very welcome." he said  
I giggled and then everyone came down stairs to say goodbye.  
" Ok were opening presents before you go!" Alice chirped  
" alright." I said  
" rose your first!"  
" here bells!" rose said and handed me a little rectangle box. I opened it it was a diamond necklace that was really pretty. Next was Emmett's!  
" My turn!" Emmett yelled. He handed me this huge box! I mean it as huge and rapped in bright pink wrapping paper. I looked at the box in confusion. Emmett started to laugh so hard.  
" Should I be afraid to open this?" I asked the. Everyone laughed.  
" Bella just open it." I opened it and it was filled with baby toys. Wait baby toys? What the hell?  
" Emmett am I expecting a child that me nor Edward know of?" I asked,  
" Well who the hell would know that rate you go in that bed? You know you guys could at least be quieter." I turned bright red and giggled. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at Emmett and glared at him. The few jokes I get every so often were so much more embarrassing.  
" Ok that's not your real present." Emmett said and handed me a little gift bag. I took it and opened it. In it there was pepper spray, and earrings.  
" Thanks Emmett!" I said and gave him a hug then rose  
" thanks sorry Emmett interrupted me." I said  
" your welcome" they said  
" ok Carlisle and esme." they gave me and envelope with a check. I looked at the check it was for 6,000 dollars.  
"Oh no that's to much." I said and turned red  
" honey don't worry money is just a thing and we have plenty." esme said  
" thank you." I said and gave them both hugs.  
" Ok my turn!" Alice squealed. She grabbed my hand and led me to a room on the third floor. The door said Bella on it. Alice gestured for me to open the door I opened it. It was. Closet full of, brand new clothes. I smiled and then hugged Alice.  
" thank you aliceee!" i said  
" your welcome." she said.  
" your amazing I really needed these." I said  
" I know okay you get your present from Eddie later." she said I nodded  
" ok you have to go." she said and led me back down stairs to Edward. We walked into his garage and into his Volvo. We weren't talking that much he seemed nervous? Why? He kept playing with something in his pocket. He was acting really weird today. What was up with him? Was he nervous to give me his gift? Anything he got me I would love. Then we pulled up to the most expensive restaurant in Port Angeles. I looked at him and he smiled. Then he got out of the car and went to open mine. He offered me his hand; I took it and stepped out. When we walked into the restaurant we were seated immediately at a table that was sort if private I sat down and so did Edward.  
" hi I'm Sally I will be your waitress for the day. Is there anything I can't get you today?" she asked only looking at Edward.  
" I'll have water." I said  
" make that two." Edward said. I smiled at him and then Sally came back with our waters. I took a sip.  
" So how is your birthday so far?" he asked.  
" Actually pretty good." I answered,  
" Really I bet I can make it better." he challenged  
" oh really how?" I asked  
" you'll see...... Later" he said and winked at me. I smiled not knowing what he meant. Then Sally came back over and took our orders, I ordered the steak and Edward ordered the same. While we waited for our food. We talked about How we didn't want to go back to school. How we couldn't believe summer was over. Pretty much just small talk. Oh and about how Emmett was planning to purpose to Rosalie. Nobody knows when but he is going to. They are going to the same college they leave in a week. It's sad to think about so we changed the subject. We were about to start a new one when Sally came back. She handed us our dinner.  
We ate in silence. Something was definitely wrong. I had to ask him.  
" Eddie is there something, wrong?" I asked

"No nothing is wrong, love." He said and smiled at me. Something seemed wrong though.

"Are you sure you look nervous or sick?" I asked.

"I assure you nothing is wrong." He said and grabbed my hand from across the table.

He sat there and rubbed his thumb on my hand, while we ate. When the waitress came back we ordered dessert. By then I noticed Edward was acting weird, I was worried but when I asked him what was wrong her would say nothing. When we got our dessert we took a few bites of it. Then he stopped and looked up at me. I smiled at him he smiled back.

"Do you want your present?" He asked.

"Sure why not?" I asked and he laughed. Then handed me a box. I carefully opened it. There was another box. I looked at him and laughed. Then opened the second box. There was another box, they just keep getting smaller. I just kept opening boxes. I got to one about 2 inches big. I started to laugh.

"Is this a joke?" I asked.

"Not really. You want your real present?" He asked and reached into his pocket.

"Yes." I said and then he stood up, I looked at him with a confused face. Then he got down on one knee right in front of me. OMG?! He was going to purpose? Awe, he looked so nervous. He shouldn't have to be of course I would say yes. Then he looked up at me and smiled. I started to cry. Then he took my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. I always have and its always been you. I promise you that I will be there forever for you. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Eddie of course I will marry you." I said and kissed him. Then he put the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful.

"Thank you Eddie." I said and kissed him again. Then the whole restaurant started to clap. I turned beat red. Then Edward put money on the table and we went out to his car. When we got into the car. He turned to me and kissed me passionately. When we were done he grabbed my hand and we headed back home. When we arrived, guess who was waiting for us outside….Alice. I turned to Edward he shrugged his shoulder and we got out.

"Congrats!" She said and ran to both of us and hugged us. I smiled at her and me and Edward linked hands and headed into the house. When we got into the house everyone was hugging us and saying congrats and all that good stuff. Then tied a blind fold on my eyes.

"Alice what are you doing?!" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" She yelled.

"Fine were are you taking me?" I asked.

"Your Closet." She said. "Edward can't come with." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I said so!" She yelled and pulled me up stairs. I was tripping and falling all over the place. Emmett was cracking up and Alice just kept dragging me. When I felt flat ground I sighed and then we stopped. Alice opened up a door and let me.

"ok take of your clothes." Alice said.

"I'm not really comfortable with doing that or with that statement." I said and cringed.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" She said and hugged me.

"Its okay Alice I just get a little touchy." I said.

"Ok well I need you try something on for me. Then you can see it." She said and then I took off my dress and left on the heals. Then I felt big huge fabric being pulled over my head. She zippered something in the back and then let the dress I think fall to the floor. The she untied my blindfold. I looked into the mirror and I was in a wedding dress. It was long puffy I couldn't even describe how pretty it was. I was crying. (.com/image/wedding%)

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes I love it!" I said and hugged her.

"It's my design I just had it made." She said.

"Alice you are the best!" I said.

"Thanks!" She said.

"No thank you!" I said.

"Ok now take it off. And put on your pajamas." She said and handed me a short silk nightgown. I took of the beautiful dress and then slid into the nightgown. I went to me and Edward room. On my way I found Jazz.

"Hey brother." I said

"Hey sis. You know I am happy for you." He said

"Thanks. Happy birthday, brother. Don't worry we didn't forget about you too!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't get any presents. No one said happy birthday. That's why your sulking! But don't worry we didn't forget about you." Is aid and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went into me and Edwards room. Edward was laying there on the bed reading. I walked over to him and lid down next to him. He started to kiss me passionately.

"I love you Edward." I said.

"I love you to Bella." He said and we continued on with our night even though we had school tomorrow.

*********Next day***********

"Wakey, wakey!" Alice yelled into our room. Me and Edward turned over and smiled at each other. Then we walked into the bathroom and took a shower together. When we got out we wrapped each other in towels and walked out of the bathroom. I put a robe on and walked to my closet up stairs. Edwards closet was in our room. I went up there. I picked out Dark skinny jeans and pretty white shirts and some accessories. Then I picked out these cute heals. I got dressed in there. I passed Alice in the hall way she looked at me approvingly I smiled and then walked back down to my room. I walked back in, then went to do my hair. I curled it a little and the put on slight make up.

"Breakfast!" Alice yelled. I walked down stairs and Alice had on light skinny jeans and a purple shirt and purple heals. She looked cute. (Bella's and Alice's olfit! .com/cgi/set?id=14890443 )

"Yumm." I said

When we were done Alice, me, Edward and Jazz all piled into Edward Volvo and drove to school. When we got out of the car everyone was staring at us. Then Jessica Stanely came running towards me. Oh no this can't be good!

"Omg you two are engaged!' She yelled. The whole school turned and started, Oh no!

"Ugh yes." I said.

"Awe so cute." She said

"Yea."

"Congrats." She said and hugged me and then ran away to go spread gossip. The day went by in blur I had every class with Edward. By the time the day ended and we were heading back to our cars. The rumors were 'Edward only did it because he dad died to months ago, he felt bad' 'Bella is pregnant, he had no other choice.' 'They love each other.' Alice said that one. The rest just get worse. But the one about me being pregnant is far by the worst ever! We got home, Edward said he was sorry and kissed me. But he had to tak Jazz out because we were throwing him a surprise party! That's why no one said anything to him yesterday about his birthday. Can't wait!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bpov

We were all getting ready for jaspers surprise party. Alice at least dressed me four times already right now I'm back in my sweats because she didn't like the last olfit she put on me. She wouldn't let me do anything but put streamers up. She didn't want me to fall or something and ruin everything. Alice put of a dance floor in the living room. She is going way to over board with this party. She invited like half the town.  
"ok let's go get you something to wear." Alice said,  
"are you going to like the olfit you put on me this time?" I asked her.  
"yes I half the perfect olfit in my mind. You will love it!" she squeaked,  
"that's what you said about the last four." I said  
"shut up and get your ass up stairs." she ordered and I went up stairs into her bedroom. I went straight to her closet. Alice was right behind me. I watched her walk around her closet as she pulled out clothes. She showed me a pair of light skinny jeans and a plain black tight shirt. The she pulled out healed black boots. It was a really cute olfit I had to give her that.  
"Now your sure you like it?" I asked her  
"love it!" she said and danced around looking for her olfit. She pulled out skinny jeans, brown heals, and a brown shirt. Then I gave her a thumbs up and got changed as she called rose up here. She gave rose dark skinny jeans and a red shirt and red heals. I loved all of our olfites. (olfits: .com/cgi/set?id=14949211)  
We were walking down stairs and then I heard the doorbells ring and hen Alice got all excited and ran for he door. It was Lauren and Jessica. I hated Lauren she was the one who started the rumor about me being Prego why the hell did Alice invite her. I glared at Lauren and then smiled at Jess. Everyone else showed up with in an hour there was tons of people. I just wanted Edward back here. I looked up and guess who was there..... Lauren  
"where is Eddie boy. Chang is mind already? I mean I would definitely understand why. I mean your so ugly and plain and he's is so hot and gorgeous!" she said  
"Uhm if you didn't notice it's a surprise party he is with Jasper right now." I said  
"well everyone is already here why isn't here yet? He should be. Well he probably wanted to stay away from your ugly face just a little longer. He probably needs a break from it I mean he has to spend the rest o his life with it. Just because poor little skanky Bella got knocked up!" she yelled and I started to cry.  
"oh look so emotional already!" she yelled and then rose came up to her and slapped her straight across the face. I just ran up stairs crying. I was just sobbing and listening. Then I herd Alice yell 'there almost here!' I couldn't get the courage to go out there I just listen to them yell surprise and then everyone went back to dancing and all of that. I heard the door open behind me I looked up and Edward was standing there. I ran to him and cried into his chest. He just picked me up and carried me to the bed and rubbed my back to calm me down. When I stopped crying we started to talk.  
"Rose told me what happened. Bella I love you and I can't stand to be away from you. I can't wait to see your beautiful face and, to hold you in my arms. I can't wait to marry you. I love you" he said  
"thanks I love you to." I said and he kissed me. I fixed my face and went back down stairs to see jazz. It took forever to find him. When I did I went straight for a hug he hugged me back.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here jazz." I told him  
"I understand bell thanks for helping Alice grow this party for me. Your the best sister anyone could ever have." he told me I hugged him again  
" thanks jazz you he best brother anyone could have. Happy birthday I love you." I said  
"thanks" he said  
" alright now go have fun bro." I said and walked back to Edward who was on the dance floor waiting for me I went up to him and started to dance. We danced all night until everyone went home. The party was great. I guess after I went upstairs crying rose kicked Lauren out. I didn't have to deal with her anymore. I had fun so did everyone else. Jazz was so happy. He actually believed we all forgot about him. I couldn't believe he would actually believe that. We laughed and talked about the party all night.  
" And did you see Lauren face when you slapped her oh my god she was so shocked! Nice move by the way!" Alice commented I laughed  
"thanks rose." I said  
"anytime Bella" she said  
We just sat there in the living room talking about events of the night. They were all hilarious. We talked and talked, and laughed and laughed. Then I looked at my phone iit was seven in the morning.  
"dude it's seven in the morning." I said  
"holy crap really?!" Emmett yelled  
"yeah reallly!"I said  
"holy shit we need to go to bed. Carlisle and esme will be back at 8." Alice said  
"ok" I said and we all went up to bed. I curled up into Edwards chest. Thank god we started school on a Friday we would have died from being so tired. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.  
*************next morning**************

I woke up in Edward arms, I turned toward him and pecked him on the cheek he wouldn't wake up. So I kissed him on the lips. I thought I saw him twitch a smile then recover it. He is totally awake. I was going to tease him with this.

"Oh well guess ill take a shower alone." I said and sighed and tried to get up from the bed. Instead strong arms held me down.

"I knew you were awake." I said and he started to kiss me. I kissed back and then stopped.

"I really do need a shower. Either you let me go or you come with." I said and he smiled and picked me up and carried me into the bathroom I giggled. We got undressed and then we got into the shower. Edward always flinches when he sees my scares but then I kiss him and he forgets. I don't want him blaming his self for what happened. When we were done, we went to get dressed but I didn't know what we were doing today. It was Saturday. So I threw on sweat pants and went into Alice's room. She looked at my sweatpants and frowned.

"I'm not wearing them. I need to know what we are doing today. So I can get dressed." I told her and she perked up.

"Well actually I have no idea what we are doing. Emmett said we had plans he told us to dress a little revealing." She said.

"If we going to a party I'm out." I said.

"We are not going to a party my little bells!" Emmett said as he walked into Alice's room.

"then what are we doing. I'm really not a fan of dressing revealing. Last time I did I got assaulted and raped." I said Emmett flinched.

"You'll be fine. Edward and me will protect you. We are going to Angela's." He said

"Ok then why are we dressing revealing?" I asked.

"Well we are playing truth or dare with a bunch of people. So yeah like some of our dares are funny and we need you to." He said

"Whatever Emmett. I'll dress that way. But you better keep me safe along with Edward." I said.

"Scouts honor!" He said

"What time are we going?" I asked.

"At 1 we are staying there all day and we are probably spending the night. I asked Carlisle and Esme they said it was fine. They are just staying home tonight." He said.

"1!" Alices squealed and ran into the bathroom I looked at the clock it was 12

"Way to warn us." I said and stormed off to my room.

"WE are going to Angela's at one I need to get ready!" I said and Edward laughed.

"Don't worry you'll have time." He said and came over to me and kissed me. I kissed back and then when we were done I went to my closet upstairs. I looked through it. I found a skirt that was pretty short and then I found a cute blue shirt and then white heals. It looked pretty revealing.

"Emmett!" I called. Then I heard him run up the stairs.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is this good?" I asked and held up the olfit.

"Yes perfect!" He said and I laughed and then he walked out and I got changed. I looked really cute.

"Were wearing dresses. That olfit is cute but I asked Emmett if dresses were alright he said yes as long as they are short." Alice came in and said.

"Fine." I said and then she went out the door to her closet. I sat there and looked around I could pick my dress it was impossible. I picked out my blue tight dress and my blue heals. I put it on it was okay I have had better. Lets call Alice in here.

"Alice!" I yelled and she walked into my closet.

"What about this?" I asked.

"Kind of boring. What about me?" She asked. She was wearing a black dress that was tight and had black heals on.

"Love it." Then rose walked in. She was wearing a short red dress and white heals she looked good.

"You look great rose." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Ok we need to find her a dress!" Alice said and went running around my closet. Then Rose joined in I just sat down on my little couch and watched. I was really not into fashion right now. It was taking them longer than usual.

"Ok I need to buy you more casual but sexy dresses. This is going to take a while. Its 12:45. Go get you hair ready and your make up." Alice ordered and then I got up and turned.

"Wait!" She yelled I turned back to her.

"Leave the hair it's really curly at the bottoms today I love it! Ill do your make up in a second!" She said and I sat back down. They were still running around in the same places looking for a dress I could wear. They aren't going to find anything, if they didn't before. We had ten minutes to leave now how are they going to find me and olfit? Then I herd rose gasp!

"I have the perfect dress!" She said and ran into her closet. Alice and I waited for her to come back in. We were waiting for a while. We looked at the clock it was one. Then we walked into her closet and she was still running around her closet looking for the dress. We laughed and sat down in her closet.

"Where is that damn dress?!" She yelled.

"Found it!" she said and pulled out a brown tight dress and then pulled out bright pink shoes. It was really cute. She threw it at me and then I got dressed. Alice got up and ran out the door. She was back in like 50 seconds putting make up on my face. She only put a little. Then we all got up and walked down stairs to the guys. I went to Edwards arms and kissed him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear as we were walking out the door. We took his Volvo and Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett took his jeep. When we pulled up to Angela's and we all walked in. I looked at he couch and there sitting was Jessica, Mike, Eric, Ben and…Lauren!

"Edward I don't want to be here." I said.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?" Rose said.

"She's my friend." Jessica stated.

"Yeah she's a bitch!" Rose said.

"No she's not you're the bitch who slap her across the face at Jaspers party!" Jessica yelled.

"Yeah because she was talking shit to Bella, saying that she pregnant and that Edward don't love her. Which none of that is true!" Rose yelled.

"Then why the hell are they getting married at the age of 18?" She asked,

"The love each other. Love, something you both don't know about because your two are little whores and just hook up with guys!" Rose said.

"Shut up! We are not whores! You are the whore. Look at the way you are dressed!" She screamed.

"What the hell what we are wearing is fine. Look at your self. White little one inch skirt and an ugly corset! Yeah who is the whore now bitch!" Rose yelled and Alice high fived her.

"What ever Rosalie, you think you are so cool cause you think you beautiful! But truth is your not!" She yelled.

"Rose is freaking beautiful I don't know what the hell you see but she much more pretty than you slutty ass!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up Emmett. You are not in this!" Jess yelled back.

"Out now! You and you!" Angela yelled and pointed at Jess and Lauren.

"What ever Angela." Lauren said and got up and walked up to the door. The threw her self at Edward. She kissed him and he pushed her away. When she finally got off she looked at me and then I punched her!

"You bitch!" I yelled.

"He is going to leave you soon, for me." Lauren said and walked out the door. Edward grabbed me and started to kiss me and then whispered,

"I had to get that _thing_ off my lips. Bella I will never leave you, I love you with all my heart." He said and hugged me. I laughed.

"I love you too." I said,

"Alright sorry about that. Lets get to the games!" Angela said and sat on the couch. We all followed.

"Alright lets play a game of truth or dare." Emmett said.

"Ok well since all the girls have boyfriends they all have to be funny dares." Alice said and we agreed. Emmett grabbed a bottle and we sat down on the floor. Emmett spun first and it landed on Alice she sighed.

"Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare." She said.

"Ok I dare you to. Go to one of the neighbors and ask for whip crème and something sticky, but you have to put a sheet round you so you cant tell your wearing anything." Emmett said.

"what the hell?" Alice said and Angela handed her the sheet. Alice wrapped her self in it. Messed up her hair a little and then we all went outside as Alice walked over to the neighbors house. The person answered the door and looked at her in shock.

"Can I borrow some whip cream and something sticky. I really need it!" she said and begged.

"Uhm do you need some condoms too. Jeeze aren't you a little young?" The guy asked,

"Yes that would helpful! Gosh you're a life saver. And no I am not too young, I have wonderful boyfriend. I mean we go at it every chance we get. Even every bed we see." Alice said and the guys eyes widened.

"Ok I will be right back." He said and left the door open. When he came back he handed her honey and whip cream and a package of condoms.

"Thanks." She said and walked away. When he closed the door she walked over to s and threw the towel at Emmett.

"That was great." I said.

"I know. Free condoms!" Emmett yelled.

"Wow." We all said and walked into the house. Then We sat back down and Alice spun the bottle it landed on poor little me. She looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said,

"I dare you to get Angela's guitar and sing a song to us. I know you know hw to play. You have told me before!" She said.

"Fine Angela?" I asked,

"I'll be right back." She said and walked up stairs.

"You can play guitar?" Edward asked,

"Sort of." I said and glared at Alice,

"Yes she has also wrote her own songs!" She yelled and Angela walked downstairs and handed me the guitar. I held and then started to play one of the songs I wrote

(A/N: This not my song this is Ingrid Michalson.)

I don't wanna be the one to say goodbye  
But I will, I will, I will  
I don't wanna sit on the pavement while you fly  
But I will, I will, oh yes I will

'Cause maybe in the future, you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back around  
Maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back

Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go  
Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back to me

I don't wanna be the first to let it go  
But I know, I know, I know  
If you have the last hands that I want to hold  
Then I know I've got to let them go

'Cause maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back around  
Maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back

Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go  
Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back

I still feel you on the right side of the bed  
And I still feel you in the blankets pulled over my head  
But I'm gonna wash away, oh I'm gonna wash away  
Everything till you come home to me

Maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back  
In the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back

Maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back around  
Maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back

Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go  
Maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back around  
Maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back

Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go  
Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back to me, you're gonna come back to me  
You're gonna come back to me

When I finished they all clapped. I smiled.

"You were amazing!" They all said.

"I loved it." Edward said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"You are really good." Alice said. I smiled.

"Alright I am getting bored with this." Emmett said and we all started at him in shock.

"What? I'm not in the mood." He said again and we laughed and then got back on the couches. I still had the guitar I was just stringing a few notes. I had something going there.

"hey Angela can I paper?" I asked,

"Yeah sure." She said and handed me a pencil and paper. I wrote down the notes and then kept playing with them. We sat there and they talked as I tried to write a song. It was flowing easily I was almost finished I just had to put words into it. I started to hum a few things. Then everyone would star and smile Edward would kiss me on the cheek.

"I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked that good to me….." I started and everyone stared.

"Ok really I would like to write the song but if you keep staring at me I cant." I said.

"Sorry." They all said and looked away.

"I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie" I said and then Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Awe he does has his fathers eyes. Carlisle told me." Emmett said.

"The songs for me?" Edward said.

"Yes but when I say the last part its just I'm saying that, know I love you." I Said and he smiled.

"Ok I think I got it!" I said

(This song belongs to Taylor swift)

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

"Oh Bella that was amzing!" Alice said and hugged.

"Thanks, I haven't written a song in forever." I said.

"Well I think what you just wrote was amzing." Edward said and kissed me I kissed back passionately.

After that, I san some of my other songs, and then we sat there and watched movies and stuff all night. When it was time to go to bed. Edward and me slept on the long couch. Alice and Jazz slept on the floor, Rose and Emmett slept in the guest room and everyone just found somewhere to sleep. On the couch I curled up to Edward and fell asleep right away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
bpov

I awoke on top of Edward, i tred to get up but i was so sore. I groaned and then Edward tried to get up we both groaned and then laughed. Sharing the couch was not the best idea we have ever had. I mean i slept great but well now i'm sore ad hell and cant get up.  
"I'm so sore." I told him.  
"Yeah me to. We should have slept on the floor." Edwrad said and chuckled.  
"Good idea we will remeber that next time." I said and then we got up together. I got up off the couch and tripped over Jazz and fell on the floor. I heard a booming laugter as i fell to the floor.  
"Owch!" Jazz yelled.  
"Sorry brother." I said  
"Nice one Bella! Classic." Emmett yelled.  
"Shut up Emmett." I said and he went back into Angelas kitchen.  
"You ok Jazz?" I asked him.  
"Yeah." He said and laughed and then Edward helped me up.  
"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.  
"Yeah fine." I said and we walked into the kitchen were everyone was making breakfest including Emmett. Wow he was actually helping everyone. I laughed and we sat down at the table. Emmett set he toast on the table and i took a piece and started to eat it. Eventually everyone sat down when all the food was ready. Everyone ate and then we went back into the loving room and talked for a little. Soon everyone cleared out besides alice jazz emmett rose me and Edward. Then my phone was vibrating on the table i went to get it. I looked at teh caller ID it was Carlisle.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Good morning Bella. Can i speak to Rosalie please?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure hold on." I said.  
"ROSE?!" I called.  
"Yup?" SHe asked coming back into the kitchen.  
"Phone. Its calrilse." I said handing her the phone.  
"thanks." She said and i left the room and wen tback by Edward on the couch,  
"So Alice what crazy plans do you have planned for us today?" I asked her.  
"Well idk i think just do what ever you want i am not into doing anything. I am so tired and wiped out." Alice said and we all gasped. Rose came back into the room.  
"Really?" Emmett asked.  
"Yeah. I just want to relax. Its sunday we have school tomrrow." Alice said.  
"Good point i forgot." I said.  
"Shit we go to college in two days Rose we leave tuesday." Emmet said.  
"Oh my god." Rose said.  
"It's so soon." I said.  
"Yeah we'll come back." Rose said.  
"Good we will miss you to much." ALice said and we all nodded.  
"By the way. Carlisle and Esme want to have a family night. Maybe go see a movie play borad games and have fun." Rose said.  
"Sounds relaxing." Alice said.  
"Yup." we all agreed.  
After that we all kind of gathered our stuff, said by to Angela and then we all left and went back to the house. When we got back to the house. We talked to Esme and Carlisle aobut tonight. We desiced on a movie and playing board games all night. After that it was 2 o'cock we were seeing a 4o'clock movie. So alice told us to take showers and she will get our olfits ready. WE all went up stairs and then i took a shower and then let edward in. I blowed dried my hair and then curled it a little. Threw on a little mascara and eyeshadow. Then i went to Alices room and knocked.  
"Come in." She said and i walked in. She handed me an olfit. Jeans with a black flowy shirt and black heals.  
"thanks." I said.  
"Welcome."She said and i went back to me and edward room to get dressed. I got dressed and went into the bathroom. Edward was in there getting dressed. he had jeans on and didnt have his shirt on yet. I wraped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck.  
"I love you." Isaid and then he picked me up and kissed me.  
"I love you to and i am so glad you are going to be my wife." he said and kssed me one more time.  
"Honey. You have to put a shirt on you are way to hot right now and we have to go to a movie." I said and we laughed and then he slid his shirt on and then we walked down stairs. Alice was sitting on the couch with a binder in her hands.  
"whats that?" I asked her.  
"looking for brides maid dresses for your wedding." She said.  
"Can i help?" I asked excited.  
"Yes of course!" She said and me and edward went by her.  
"leave the dresses are based on her dress you cant see." Alcie said and shooed edward away. I laughed and kissed his cheek and then he got up and left.  
"Arent we leaving?" I asked Alice.  
"Yeah but Esme is till getting ready so is Rose." Alice said and then re opened the binder. there were tons of dresses they were so pretty i dont know how i was going to pick. She flipped to a page that had three dreses on it, they matched my dress good.  
"What colors do you want for your wedding. I figured blue and silver." Alice asked.  
"Yeah sounds good." I said and smiled.  
"Ok this page are the dresses that match your dress and this page," She said flipping to the next page. "Is the page were the dresses match the colors. pick." She said. I looked at tehe page i couldnt deside i guess i wanted color too.  
"the color ones." I said.  
"Good i liked those too." she said and claped her hands together. I was looking at them the one was blue and had a black ribbon around it. It was really beatifull.  
"Alice i like that one." I said pointing to it.  
"Reallly? Me too!" She she said and circled the piture.  
"Honey you know your going to have to pick out a different dress for you. Becuase your my maid of honor." I said to her.  
"oh my god really?!" She said.  
"Yeahh." I said and hugged her.  
"Thanks you!" She said.  
"Welcome." I said and sh flpped to another had a silvery white dress, that had a beautful design on it th dress was really pretty.  
"Alice thats beatifull." I said.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"YOur welcome." I said huggi her again.  
(.com/cgi/set?id=15032133) their dresses)

"Oh and Angela and Rose i want to be m bridesmaids i have to ask them." I said.  
"Alright ask them tonight when we get home. Well you can ask Rose now and then call Ang later." SHe said.  
"Will do." I said.  
"Ok ready to go guys?" Esme asked walking down the stairs. She had on skinny jeans with a light purple shirt and black heals on. (.com/cgi/set?id=15032533)  
"Yea. I like your olfit Esme." I said.  
"Thanks dear," She said.  
"Ok ready lets go." Rose said. She walked down the stairs she had on white skinny jeans and red tight shirt on and black healed boots. Theni lokoed at Alice next to me. She had on a dark blue flowy shirt and skinny jeans and dark blue heals. (.com/cgi/set?id=15022587 Bella, alice, and Roses' olfits.)  
"Yeah lets go." Edward said. Walking over to me as Jazz and Em did the same to Alice and Rose. Carlilse cme down the stairs and hugged esme and then they walked out to the car. Then we all followed. Carlisle and Esme took their car and we all took emmetts jeeep. When we got in Rose turned on the raio and we were off. the song Tik Tok by kiesha came on. Me alice and Rose were singing along then we herd a big booming voices.  
"Dj blow my speakers up tonight, i'ma fight to we see the sudden light Tik TOk!" Emmett was singing out loud! we all started to crack up and then he turned red!  
"Oh my god emmett singing and blushing!" I yelled out and everyone kept laughing but a lot harder.  
"Shut up!" he said and turned off the radio. We all laughed. then he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and jumped out leaving us all in the car.  
"Wow that was to good, he is going to be pissed at me. I better get out." Rose said and got out and folowed. we heard her yell.  
"Em i'm sorry." she was running after him. we got out laughing and then Esme and Carlisle were standing there confused. we shook our heads and then we all walked in. Emmett was running inside away from Rose. when we finslly got in. emmett ws in the hands of the manager getting kicked out.  
"He is with us." Carlisle stated.  
"Well then you are all out." The manager pointed to the door. Then Rose came up to the manager and put her flirty face on.  
"Oh we are reall sorry. we didnt mean to. We were just making fun of our brother here. You sibbling fun." Rose tried to explain in a flirty manner. You could see the manager about to give in.  
"yes i understand its okay just dont do it again." The manager said and let go of Emmett and waked awat.  
"Ok lets go see the movie." Emmett said and flung his arm around Rose and we walked intot he theater laughing.  
When the movie was over, we went back into the car. The whole ride home Rose would try to turn on the radio but Emmett would just turn it off every time she did. Then we would laugh, and she would try again. Emmett was just getting mad and then one time he burst and yelled 'ok I liked that song is that a crime gosh you guys can be so annoying at times!' We just sat there and silence trying not to laugh. When we pulled into the drive he ran out of the car into the house. Rose followed after. When they got out of the car Alice, Jazz, Edward and me all laughed so hard, we almost fell out of the car laughing. We looked at Carlisle and Esme they just looked confused again. We laughed and shook our head and went into the house. Edward slid his arm around my waist and we walked up stairs into our room.  
"Hey guys get dressed in your pajamas or comfy clothes and come down stairs we still have to play games." Alice said as she poked her head into our room.  
"Alright." I said and she left. I turned around and Edward didn't have a shirt on again.  
"You are way to tempting right now. To bad we still have to play games." I said to him. He came over to me and kissed me with so much love and passion. I kissed back in the same way. We ended up on the bed rolling around. Then I felt someone pull me away from him. I turned around and then I saw Jazz.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"Changed and come down stairs try not to get distracted." Jazz said and I turned bright red when he left the room. Edward smiled that crooked smile that I love and I went over to hi m and kissed him one more time quickly and then stood up and walked to his closet. I grabbed pair of his boy shorts and 2 t shirts out of his closet. I threw one set at him and then I put one on. Alice was going to yell, but I didn't feel like going all the way upstairs to my closet just to change into sweats. When Edward was changed, he kissed me one more time.  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear.  
"I love you to. Edward Mason." I said back hen I grabbed his hand and we walked down stairs, I got a death glare from Alice and Edward and I laughed. When we got to couches we sat down and then looked at the table. Alice had Pictionary laid out. I love this game.  
"Sweet." I said  
"Ok the teams are couples. Roll to see who gets the highest number wins." Alice said and I took the number and got a six.  
"awesome!" I said and then the rest rolled I won. Edward and I would go first. The first thing we got was a P I had to draw a person place or thing. I looked at the card and it said vampire. Alice gave me a paper and pen then flipped over the timer. I drew a picture of a man with a cape.  
"Snape from harry potter!" Edward yelled out. He didn't give me time to draw the teeth as soon s I did he yelled.  
"Vampire!"  
"Yeah!" I said  
"Okay my turn!" Alice squealed and grabbed the card, I gave her a paper and pen then flipped the timer. She started to draw. We all looked at the drawing and were confused it was like a field with a bunch of bodies on it. I looked at Jazz he looked as confused as me. Then she drew a gun in one of the guys hands.  
"War! Army! Soldier!" Jazz yelled out  
"Soldier!" She said and kissed jazz lightly.  
"Good job."She said and passed the paper and pen to Rose. Rose drew a card and then looked at it and set it down. Alice flipped the timer and Rose started to draw. We looked at it for a while and then noticed what it was, it was a bear. It was kind of obvious, but you know easy things take Emmett a little longer. Then he had a smile on his face and then yelled out.  
"Bear!" He said.  
"right!" Rose said and kissed Emmett a little. Then passed the things to Esme, Esme drew a card and then set it down. Rose flipped the timer and Esme started to draw. We looked at it for while, it was a girl obviously but what kind of girl.  
"Girl." Carlisle said. Esme shook her head no. Then she drew little children all around the girl and then a man.  
"Mother!" Carlisle said  
"Good job." Esme said and smiled at him. Then she passed the stuff to Edward. Ok my turn to guess. This was the hard part I sucked at it. He drew the card looked at it, then smiled at me. Alice flipped the timer and then we all looked at his paper. He wrote the sigh for two words. I nodded my head and then he drew a heart.  
"Heart! Love." Then he pointed at me and then pointed at the second space. Ok I have the second word. Then he started to draw a vampire what a drew last time.  
"Vampire love?" I asked. He shook his head no. The he pointed at the vampires muscles like super strong. He made it look like it was running.  
"Ok I don't get it." I said and then Alice looked at me like a was stupid.  
"What?" I asked her.  
"Vampire traits. Super strong, fast, pale as paper, and they live forever but hats another word for that?" She said really quickly I was running out of time. Live forever undying!  
"Undying love!" I yelled and Edward kissed me. I kissed back and then Jazz dragged me off of him again. Everyone laughed including Esme and Carlisle. Then Alice went straight onto the game. It was Jazz's turn to draw. Edward passed him everything and then Jazz drew a card and I flipped the timer and then he started to draw. He started to draw a little girl with a dress on and a wand.  
"Witch! Tinker bell! Pixie!" Alice yelled out.  
"Pixie, good job love." He said and kissed her cheek. The passed everything to Emmett. Emmett drew a card and Alice flipped the timer and Emmett started to draw. We looked at the drawing and no one knew what it was. I looked at Esme and se shrugged her shoulders and we laughed a little. Rose was looking at it and then looked up at us, he face was priceless she looked so confused. I laughed and then timer went out.  
"Uhm Emmett what is that?" Rose asked.  
"It's a shoe!" He said and we looked at it again. It was like sort of a heal looking thing and pointed toe, but it didn't look like a shoe.  
"Ok?" Rose said.  
"Ugh! Its not my fault I can't draw I was trying to draw heals." He said.  
"Sorry Emmett I get it next time." Rose said and kissed him on the cheek and gave me a looked that said 'wow' I laughed a little and then Emmett passed the stuff to Carlisle. Carlisle drew the card and Emmett flipped the timer and Carlisle stated to draw. In the first few seconds you could tell what it was, a doctor.  
"Doctor!" Esme yelled.  
"Nice job honey." He said and kissed her cheek.  
The rest of the night was hilarious and full of laughs. Rose maybe guessed 3 out of like the 15 drawings he did. Man he was horrible, but he made the night really funny. Me and Edward ended up winning Carlisle and Esme came in second, Alice and Jazz came in third and Rose and Emmett last. When we were done, Alice cleaned up and everyone went to bed. I was curled up into Edward arms. I leaned my head up and kissed him. The kiss grew into something more and then way more. We continued on into the night


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bpov

"Bella honey you have to get up." Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I smiled a little and turned toward him. I grabbed his face and kissed him.  
"Good morning beautiful." he said and I kissed him again  
"good morning." I said and smiled. Then guess who burst through the door? Alice. Ugh she is going to kill me I am supposed to be up.  
"Bella get up now." Alice said and left the room. I laughed a little and so did Edward. Then I wrapped the sheet around me and Edward followed me to the bathroom. We got into the shower.  
When we were done we got out and I threw on some sweats and ran upstairs to my closet. I grabbed my white and black tank top and my black long sleeve sweater skinny jeans and black heals. I put it on and looked into the mirror, and I looked really cute. Then I walked back to my bed room and went into the bathroom. I blow dried my hair and then desired to straighten it. I put on some mascara and then went down stairs. I figured that was where Edward would be because he wasn't in the bedroom. When I got down stairs Alice, jazz and Edward were in the kitchen making breakfast. I sat at the table and Edward set eggs and toast in front of me.  
"Thank you." I said  
"your welcome." he said and pecked me on he cheek. I blushed and then kept eating. When I was done I put my dish away and then went up stairs to brush my teen when I was done. Alice came into the bathroom. She was wearing a pink flowery shirt with a tan sweater over it and dark skinny jeans with pink heals.

(both outfits: .com/cgi/set?id=15036651)  
"ready to go?" she asked. Then an idea came into my head!  
"Yeah hold on get a glass of cold water and then follow me. She ran down stairs and got one and then came back up stairs. I walked into Emmett's room. Surprisingly rose wasn't with him.  
"Where is rose?" I asked  
"morning run." Alice whispered back. Then I took the water from her and dumped it on Emmett and we booked it out of his room laughing so hard.  
"BELLA!" Emmett screamed. I just kept walking down stairs. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I kissed back when the kiss ended he leaned his mouth toward my ear and whispered.  
"You look beautiful." then I kissed him one more time. Then Emmett ran down stairs. I ran toward the car. Alice followed me. Alice was in the back and I was in the passenger seat of Edward Volvo. The guys were still inside probably confused they had no idea what we just did. I looked at Alice and she was smiling that made me laugh so hard. Soon we were both laughing like crazy. Then Edward and jazz came out and got into the car. They looked at us and laughed.  
"you two really did that to Emmett?" jazz asked  
"Yupp! It was Bella's idea!" Alice said and Edward laughed and kissed my cheek.  
"Emmett was really pissed he is going to get revenge on you and it's not going to be pretty. But don't worry I'll always protect you." Edward said a d grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
"Well thank you." I said and kissed him hand.  
"Hey by the way did you tell Renee your engaged yet?" Alice asked.  
"Uhm no I kind of forgot to tell her. Ill call her when I get home." I said  
"Kay and remember to ask Angela today about being a bridesmaid." Alice said.  
"Kay and rise is on board with it too." I said and Alice smiled.  
"Alright so you need to set a date." Alice said  
"I know we will do it when we are home. We are at school." I said and we got out of the car. I really hate coming to school. I have to listen to Lauren all day. Its the second day and I already wish I wasn't here. Ugh at least I have Edward to stand by me. Every one stares at me in the hallways it's really annoying. Like don't they have anything better to do. Me and Edward were holding hands walking down the hall way. When a teacher cane toward us. We knew she was knew this year because we didn't know who she was.  
"your Bella swan and Edward Cullen right?" she asked we nodded. She smiled and motioned us to her room.  
"Sit down please." she said and motioned us to sit at the desks we did what she said.  
"ok I'm new here obviously I'm miss. Jackson." she said and stuck her hand out to Edward he shook it and then I did the same.  
"It's nice to meet you." me and Edward said at the same time and then we laughed a little.  
"nice to meet you too." she said and smiled.  
"Ok not to be rude but why are we here?" I asked  
"well I have heard the rumors. That you two are engaged?" she asked we nodded.  
"What about the other rumors are they true as well?" she asked.  
"No they are not. I am not pregnant Lauren made that one up." I said  
"ok the principle wanted to know. I am glad that you are not you are so young. Well congrats on getting engaged." she said and smiled.  
"thanks" we said and she gave passes and we went to our fist hour. Guess who was in that class ..... Lauren. We walked in and she shot me a death glare.  
"look who it is. Why are you late did you get mining sickness?" she asked and then everyone started to laugh.  
"I am not preganant. I am sick of you saying that I am! God your a bitch!" I yelled out  
"well at least I'm not a little whore that is pregnant at the age of 18" she yelled out  
"you two office now!" the teacher said and pointed to the door. I kissed Edward one the cheek and squeezed his hand and walked out the door. Me and Lauren were walking down the hall way totally silent.  
"just so you know, one day he'll come to me and ditch you." she said to me.  
"just so you know Lauren the day he comes crawling to a bitch like you is when hell freezes over! Which would be never so you can stop being jealous and get the he'll over your self." I said and we walked into the office. When we got called in to the principles office. Lauren burst into tears. I looked at her and gave her a death glare.  
(a:/n I don't know the real principle name in twilight I forgot. Sorry but I'm Gunna make a new one up.)  
"Mr. Turner Bella called me a....sob....sob... Bitch!" she cried and pointed a finger at me. Wow she is pathetic.  
"only because you asked when I walked into the room. If I had morning sickness and you told the whole school I'm pregnant which isn't true. Wow just because people get engaged at eighteen it doesn't keen the girl has to be pregnant. Edward and I are in love and that is why we are getting married." I said and Mr. turner smiled at me.  
"whatever don't lie we know your pregnant." Lauren said.  
"shut up!" I yelled. And I started to cry.  
"look at her she is emotional already. I heard that was a sign of pregnancy." Lauren said and Mr. Turner gave her a look that said stop.  
"Bella you can go home for today. I'll have an assembly and discuss rumors and such. Oh and bring Edward home with you. I'll write you two a pass." he said to me and handed me the pass.  
"thanks Mr. turner." I said and he smiled at me and turned to Lauren.  
"you have to serve a weeks worth of detentions. For starting rumors that are just horrible." he said and chuckled and walked to my class room to pick up Edward. I got into class and showed the teacher the pass and then she told Edward he was going home with me. Edward gathered both of our books and walked toward me. We stopped at my locker and his to drop off our books when we were out of the building he brought me into his arms and I cried. He carried me back to the car and then set me in my seat I buckled as he got into the car and did the same.  
"honey what happened?" he asked  
"well when we were walking down to the office she told me that I should know that you are going to come to her one of these days and forget me. I told her that the day you come crawling to a bitch like her will be the day he'll freezes over. Then we went into the offices she cried and told Turner that I called her a bitch and then I said the thing about her starting rumors. It went on she made me cry and then Turner gave me a pass to go home and to take you with me. I said thanks and he gave Lauren a week worth detentions" I explained.  
" she deserves everything she gets. Belly I won't ever leave you I love you with all my heart." he said and kissed me with love and passion. When we were done we drove home. Esme was home. She looked at in confusion.  
"rumors the principle told us we could go home." I explained and Esme hugged me  
"I'm sorry honey. It will get better" she told me.  
"thanks Esme" I said and then Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me up stairs to our room. He sat on our bed.  
"I'll he right I am going to change." I said and walked up stairs to my closet. I walked into there an picked out my plaid shorts and a blue tank top.( .com/cgi/set?id=15094636) I threw my hair up and then walked back into our room. Edward was sitting on the bed still. I walked up to him and sat on the bed. He pulled me into his lap.  
"what do you want to do about school?" he asked  
"do you have enough credits to graduate early?" I asked him  
"yes why?" he asked  
" well so do I. I am sure if I talk to turner he will let us out of school and we can graduate at the end of the year with everyone else but w e don't have to go to school. I can't take it anymore." I said  
"do you want to call turner or do you want me to?" he asked I smiled and held my hand out for my phone Edward set it into my hand. I dialed the school and the secretary picked up.

"Hello Pam speaking." She said.

"Hello Pam its Bella Swan, may I talk to Mr. Turner?" I asked.

"Yes hold please." I sat there and listened to the music they played.

"Hello Bella how are you?" He asked.

"Better. Ok I have a question." I said.

"Ask away." He said.

"Ok I really hate being at school dealing with Lauren and all of them so I know I have enough credits to graduate early so does Edward. I was wondering if like we could graduate with our class but like not go to school. Could we make our requirements at home?" I asked

"Well Bella with your grades your top of your class. You could valedictorian actually you most definitely will be if you come to school. Here I know your going through a lot and Lauren is making everything worse. We could transfer all your classes that our requirements into two days at least. That's only two days out of the week you have to come to school. We could make the arrangements with Edward to if you like. He is intelligent too." He said.

"That would be perfect. Thank you so much Mr. Turner." I said

"Your welcome Bella .Come to school tomorrow and we will work everything out. You are going to go for a full day tomorrow just to be introduced to your classes." He said.

"Alright thank you again." I said.

"Your welcome, have a nice day." He said and then we hung up.

"Did you hear?" I asked.

"Yes I did." He said and kissed me. We sat there for a couple of minutes kissing and rolling around. Till Esme walked in.

"Sorry!" She said.

"It's okay Esme." I said and then we sat up.

"Okay. Edward, could you help me with a few things down stairs. Oh and Bella I bought you something its in the music room." She said and winked at me. I kissed Edward on the cheek and I walked to the music room. I looked in there and in the middle by Edward huge piano was a brand new guitar, I guess Esme figured out I played. I sat down on the piano bench and picked up the guitar and started to string a few notes. They sounded good together. I kept adding noted together with the little tune I just made up. Some times they would wok sometimes they would not. I started to add words but they weren't working. I sat there and moved to the couch in there and just started to add more notes. It sounded good I just needed word to add to this song. Then I noticed a little pixie in the door way. I guess I have been in here for a while.

"Hey Bells how are you?" She asked.

"Better." I said and she hugged me and sat next to me on the couch.

"Good, guess what I did?" She said,

"What?" She asked.

"I sapped Lauren for you. I hear what happened. Edward also told me how you two only have two days a school each week! Lucky!" She said and I laughed and hugged her.

"You're the best Alice." I said.

"Thank you and did you talk to Angela?" She asked.

"Nope I think I am going to go see her." I said and got up.

"Okay Edward coming with?" She asked.

"No I think I am going a lone. I need to talk to her." I said.

"Good I need Edward for something." She said and I looked at her in strange way.

"Just never mind, GO change and get to Angela's." She said and shooed me away. I walked back up to my closet. I picked out my PINK white sweat pants and the matching sweat shirt and then some converse. Alice is going to kill me but I am in a bad mood and I'm tired. (.com/cgi/set?id=15094859) I walked down stairs and Alice gave me a death glare I shot one right back at her.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

"I am going to Angela's to talk to her about being a bridesmaid. Alice needs you, ill be back later I love you." I said and kissed him quickly and then gave him a hug. He kissed my head and I jumped into his Volvo and drove to Angela's. When I pulled up, I go tout and knocked on her door. Her mom answered.

"Hey is Angela here?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, come in she is up stairs." She said and pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks." I said.

"Welcome honey." She said and smiled I smiled back and then walked up stairs. I knocked on Angela's bed room door. She answered.

"Hey Bells." She said and motioned for me to come in.

"Hey I need to talk to you." I said her face got worried.

"NO, no its something good." I said and she smiled.

"OK spit it out." She said and smiled again.

"DO you want to be one of my bridesmaids? " I asked her and she flew her arms around me.

"Yes of course I do! Bella thank you so much." She said and hugged me and then my phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey bring Angela over I got the dresses." Alice said in to the phone.

"Hey Angela can you com over. Alice go the dresses already." I said.

"Yeah sure." She said and we got up and went out to Edwards car. We got in and I dorve off back to home.

"When is the date?" Angela asked.

"I don't know yet." I said and laughed.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah I haven't even told my mom I am afraid to." I said.

"Oh Bella your mom won't be that bad." Angela said.

"I know your right. Alice is forcing me to call her tonight anyway." I said and Angela laughed. We pulled up to the drive way. Then Alice came over and grabbed Angela's arm and then Edward came over to me and grabbed me by my waist and started to kiss me with love and passion.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said back and kissed his cheek.

"Alice is making us pick a date soon. She wants it to happen soon. Also Jazz is planning to purpose to her so I think she will want to have time to enjoy it instead of planning our wedding." He said

"Awe! Ok well how soon?" I asked.

"2 weeks from today, so not next Monday but the next." He said

"Ok perfect!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Did you tell Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and I kissed his cheek.

The rest of the night Edward and the boys were stuck in one room tying on tux's and the girls were in another trying on their dresses. I tried mine on again, I loved it. Alice just bought Esme a dress for the wedding it was really pretty, (.com/cgi/set?id=15095166) She looked really pretty. SO Alice altered and measured all night. Emmett ended up having to drive Angela home because Edward and I were making wedding plans with Alice. When we were done we went to bed and did what we do every night.


	12. Chapter 12

Bpov

I woke up in the morning to a empty bed and Alice yelling at me to get up!  
"Bella get up your going to be late Edward and you forgot to set your alarms." Alice yelled I looked at the clock I had thirty minutes to get ready. Crap I wrapped the sheet around me and got up. I ran into the bathroom. Edward was in the shower I stepped in and kissed him good morning.  
When I was done taking a shower, I threw on sweats and ran up to my closet, where I found Alice.  
"Hey I need a really cute outfit I want to look good to piss off Lauren." I said  
"hey you always look good, unless you are in sweats." Alice said and winked at me.  
"Okay thanks I think. But I still need a really cute out fit." I said  
"done" she said and threw me black skinny jeans my white heals and my white tight and black lacy shirt.  
"Cute I love it." I said "thanks"  
"welcome" she said.  
"You know Bella you never showed me the ring I just knew what it looked like but I want to see it hold your hand out." she said I laughed and held out my hand. She looked at the diamond in the middle and then the two blue diamonds on the side. I loved my ring it was perfect. After Alice was done looking at my ring, I went back to my room put on my outfit and then my necklace and bracelet. I went into the bathroom where I found, Edward. I kissed him for a minute and then dried my hair and straightened it again. I threw on some make up. Then brushed my teeth, I could hear Alice yelling from down stairs telling us to hurry up. Me and Edward laughed and ran down stairs. When we finally got down stairs we all went straight to Edward's car and drove to school.  
"Hey jazz have you talked to mom lately?" I asked him.  
"No I was planning on talking to her when you call her after school." he said ugh right I still have to do that.  
"Yeah, okay good idea how bout you talk to her first and soften her up." I said and he chuckled. We were at school by then. We didn't have much time to talk we ran to our lockers and then our first period. I walked in the class room Lauren was giving me the death glare and I gave her one right back. I was surprised she didn't say anything. I and Edward sat down at our desks and then the teachers started teach. We sat there for and hour and listen to her talk about stuff we pretty much knew already. When the bell rang we went back to our lockers to meet up with Alice she was in our next period.  
"How was Lauren today?" she asked me when I came to the lockers.  
"Surprisingly she didn't say anything." I said  
"well I hope so. That assembly yesterday was brutal. If you call some one a name or make up a horrible rumor your suspended for one day. If you continue to do so after getting suspended it gets worse." she said  
"jeeze" I said  
"yeah and he sent and email to all the parents saying that this was the knew policy explaining something's that go on in this school." she said  
"pay backs a bitch." I said and then Edward, Alice and me walked to gym.  
The periods were going by really fast today. I was now in my 6th period class with Edward. We were sitting there listening to the teacher talk when the intercom came on.  
"could you send Edward Cullen and Bella swan down to the office please." the secretary said  
"yes." the teacher said and then pointed to the door. We got up and picked up our books and then walked out the door. We walked to our lockers and put our books in there. Then we headed toward the office. When we got to the office the secretary was on the phone so she pointed to the principles door. We walked into his office and sat down. I smiled at Mr. Turner, he smiled back. He was looking at a few papers and looked up.

"Ok well I talked to the teachers about our little arrangement. They agree that you should be allowed to do your work out side of school and two days a week is reasonable with both of your grades. I also asked them about the valedictorian thing for you Bella they also say that it is fine and that you deserve it." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome but lets decide what two days you're going to come to school." He said and looked through papers again I looked at Edward and smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Ok." I said.

"Alright, what about Tuesday and Thursday?" He asked.

"That would be perfect." I said, and Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok good and your teachers will discuss the rest for you. Also your extra classes you will go to them but you probably wont do much in them." He said.

"Alight, sounds great thank you Mr. Turner." I said and I stood up and shook his hand. Edward did the same and then Mr. Turner gave us passes and then we went back to classes.

Soon it was time for lunch. Alice ran up to me and I finally noticed her out fit today. She had on gray and black skinny jeans with a black flowy shirt with a strap that went around her neck and then black short boot heals and jewelry. I loved that out fit.

"Cute, out fit." I said

"Thanks girl." She said and led me to our table. It was just Jazz, Alice, Angela, her boyfriends and Edward and I. I old Alice about our arrangement with Mr. Turner she was jealous. I also told her how I talked to my other teachers about it too. For the required classes we didn't have to do much besides teach our selves in some lessons but that was easy.

When we were done with lunch it was time for my last class gym. I hate this class I always fell and stuff, last year I had it with Emmett it was torture. He would always make fun of me. This year I had it with Edward which mad gym a little better.

When gym was over, Edward and I walked out to the Volvo to wait for Alice and Jazz. When they got there we got in and drove home. When we got home Edward and I talked to Carlisle and same about our arrangement with school, surprisingly they both were home and fine with it. When we were done talking to them we went up stairs to our room. We laid down on the bed and cuddled, we barely talked we wee just quiet and enjoying relaxing.

"Bella call your mom now!" Alice yelled to me from her room across the hall.

"Jazz!" I called. He walked into our room and I handed him my phone and he sat down on the bed. I sat up and sat next to Jazz. Edward sat on my other side and grabbed my hand. I was so nervous, what was my mom going to say, she got married young and it didn't work out. Would she think I was irresponsible? I watched Jazz dial the numbers and then press send. I was getting more nervous by the second Edward was rubbing my back for comfort I could tell her could sense that I was nervous.

"Hey mom…….Good how are you.......yeah I miss you to mom………yeah so I need to talk to you about something………ok well I am thinking about purposing to Alice…." I stopped listening to him then! Ugh he wasn't supposed to tell her that now. Then I listened again.

"Thanks mom………I don't know when though……..ok I love you bye miss you here's Bella." He said and handed me the phone I took it from him and could tell my hand was shaking.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"Hey honey, how are you?" She asked.

"Great! You ?" I asked.

"Wonderful. Jazz said you needed to talk to me about something." She stated.

"Yeah, uhmm." I said

"Spit it out Bella." I sighed.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"NO!" I said.

"Good." She said.

"Ok well I am engaged." I said.

"To who?" She asked.

"Edward Cullen." I said.

"Your best friend Edward Cullen?" She asked.

"Yes." I said

"Well good for you. I am happy for you." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes honey." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Welcome honey." She said.

"Alright well we are getting married not next Monday but the next. So I will have Alice cal you with the details. Bye mom I love you." I said.

"Bye bells love you too." She said and we hung up. I dropped the phone and leaned my head on Edward shoulder. Jazz got up and left. Edward picked me up and laid down with me on the bed.

"I am so surprised she didn't freak out." I said and Edward chuckled.

"Your moms personality and your is completely different. You are careful and check everything out before making a decision. You mom was in love when she married Charlie but she fell out of love after. They rushed into a marriage, we didn't rush Bella. I am 100% sure that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I will never fall out of love with you. You know how I know? Because everyday I fall even more in love with you if that is even possible. Bella I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

"Edward, I did nothing to deserve you. I feel the exact same way. I love you." I said.

"I love you too Bella." He said and kissed me passionately. We continued the kiss for a while. He was about to unbutton my shirt when Alice burst through my door.

"Hey I need you in my room now." She said and pointed to me. I groaned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its about the wedding. Shut up and get in here." She said. I kissed Edward one more time and then got up and followed Alice in to her room. She had yet another garment bag.

"Ok I bought your moms dress let me know if you think its her." She said and lifted up the bag. It was a long black strapless dress with a golden chain under the chest. It was simple and definitely fit Renee. She loved theses kinds of dresses.

"Alice its absolutely perfect!" I said.

"Really is it Renee's style?" She asked.

"Yes." I said and threw my arms over Alice.

"You better call my mom and tell her you bought her a dress she might go buy one." I said and Alice ran to her phone. She gave it to me I typed in the number and handed the phone to her. She put the phone up to her ear when I herd her say 'hello' I left. I went back into the bed room were I found Edward.

"You know I can't wait to get married everyday I just get more excited!" I said when I sat next to him on the bed. He hugged me and then kissed me passionately. We kissed for a while longer but then again we were interrupted by worse. Emmett!

"Hey lovers Alice needs you." He said.

"Hey Emmett, why aren't you and Rosalie married yet?" I asked.

"Well because we know we are going to get married but I am just waiting for the perfect time to purpose to her. I know Jazz is purposing to Alice and Bella you engaged I am sure she is waiting. I have a plan though, I am going to take her to our favorite restaurant and purpose to her there. Soon I have a ring you want to see?" He asked, I shook my head yes. I was excited. I think I am turning into Alice. Oh no, this can't be good. I shook my head and then followed Emmett to hid room. Edward was right behind me. We walked into his messy room and the Emmett went digging under his drawer and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it up. It was a circle diamond with little diamonds all around the ring. It was really pretty and circle fit Rose she will love it!

"Em its so beautiful she is going to love it." I said

"Thanks Bell." He said and I hugged him.

"Did you see Jazz's ring yet? It is completely Alice." Em asked.

"No! I want to see it. Eddie did you see it?" I asked.

"Yup. It really down fit her well." Eddie said.

"You didn't tell me?" I said and pouted my lip out.

"I'm sorry Bellie. I was to busy thinking about you." He said an kissed my cheek. I giggled and then leaned into his side.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" He asked seductively in my ear. Hmm lets have some fun!

"No you certainly are not! Congrats Em." I said and pushed Edward away jokingly except he didn't know that. I walked away into Jaspers room. Alice was in there. Crap!

"Hey Alive I need to talk to my brother alone." I said.

"Kay meet me up in my closet when your done!" She said and skipped out of the room. I looked at Jazz ad gave him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked.

"You showed everyone else the ring and not me?!" I said.

"I'm sorry Bells. Do you want to see it?" He asked,

"Of course!" I said and skipped over to his side. He pulled out a purple velvet box. He opened it up and it was a diamond ring with a circle diamond in the middle and then around the ring it was shaped curvy sort of and had little diamond in the curve's. It was really pretty and totally Alice!

"Jazz it fits her well. I love it!" I said and hugged him.

"Thanks sis." He said.

"Welcome bro!" I said and laughed and walked out of the room. Edward was there and he grabbed my waist and I ran away.

"Belly!" He yelled and started to chase after me. I ran into our room and locked the door behind me. He got to the door and tried opening it. Then he knocked.

"Who's there?" I asked and giggled to my self.

"Your fiancé!" He said

"Yeah I have a lot of those which one are you?" I asked.

"Funny. Edward also known as EDDIE !" He yelled and started to laugh.

"Last name please." I said.

"Very funny Bella can you let me in so I can apologize." He said, I skipped to the door and faked to unlock it. He tried to open it, then I heard him sigh. Then I put mouth to te crack and whispered.

"Always." I said

"And forever. Honey if you let me in, ill make it worth your while!" He whispered into the crack to me. I giggled and then opened the door. He ran in and I stayed at the door and then closed it and locked it behind me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Worth my while huh?" I said and then I ran up to him and played with his shirt collar and then kissed his neck and ran away into our bathroom and locked that door. I was laughing so hard. I took my phone out of my pocket and called Alice.

"Hey Alice I cant meet you in your closet I am with Edward. I am playing with him and I am hiding in the bathroom I need a really sexy out fit." I whispered so Edward wouldn't hear.

"On it!" She said and I could here her going through stuff.

"How are you going to get it to me? "I asked.

"ok you have to get to his closet and then lock those doors." She said so I burst out the door and then ran into the closet. And lock the door.

"Ok I am in the closet." I said

"Bella please come out." He said seductively through the door. I chucked and then Alice came dropping through the ceiling.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Then through this really sluty thing at me.

"Perfect" I whispered and she smiled.

"I need a boost. I can undo a part in your floor of your closet and come down to his." She whispered and I helped her through the hole in the ceiling. Then i put on the sluty out fit. It was a plaid red corset with these little under ware. I looked in the mirror I looked good! Then these healed boots fell from the ceiling I looked at the them and put them on. Edward is going to go crazy. Then I whispered into the door.

"Do you want to apologize again?"

"Yes I do." He said.

"Will you really make it worth my while?" I asked him seductively.

"Hell yeah." I chuckled.

"Me to." I said

"huh?" He question and I opened the door and leaned against it seductively. His eyes popped out wide. I walked up to him swaying my hips. I leaned in and played with his collar again and then leaned into kiss him. Then I leaned away and walked to bed. He pretty much ran after me. I laid on the bed and he was kissing me in seconds and then I kissed him back.

"You are totally forgiven." I whispered in his ear seductively as he was taking off my corset.

"Good." He said and then we continued…………….

* * * * * * * * * next morning* * * * * * * * * * *

I awoke in Edwards arms I looked up to him and kissed his cheek. I was going to let him sleep in today. I looked a the clock it was noon. Well I guess he did sleep in. I'll let him sleep, I probably wore him out. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I though on a pair of my cute sweat pants and then went down stairs for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to face Emmett. He looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Is Edward exhausted? Jeeze you guys were at it for hours." Emmett said and started to laugh uncontrollably. I turned beat red.

"Shut up Emmett!" I said and sat down on the stool. Emmett handed me a bowl cereal and milk.

"thanks." I said and started to eat. When I was done I went up stairs to woke up Edward. I climbed into the bed and started to kiss all over his face. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. Then he started to tickle me!

"Edward..Stop!" I said and started to laugh even more. Then I got away and ran.

"Get in the shower!" I yelled and ran all the way to my closet up stairs. I was looking through my closet when Edward came up in sweats and showered. He came over to me and rapped his arms around my waist.

"Did you enjoy your night Eddie?" I asked him.

"Yes I did." He said and kissed my neck.

"Good, so did i." I said and turned around and kissed him.

"Ok today where a dress." He said and walked out of the room.

"I'm taking you somewhere!" he yelled down the hallway. I laughed. Where would he take me? I wonder what we are doing. I picked out a cute short yellow dress and white heals.

* * *

Bella and Alice's school out fits: .com/cgi/set?id=15108511

Renee's dress: .com/cgi/set?id=15138085

Rose and Alice's rings: .com/cgi/set?id=15138666

Bella's sluty out fit: .com/cgi/set?id=15139413

Bella's out fit for the day with Eddie: .com/cgi/set?id=15139651


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

We are driving down the road and Edward has me in a blind fold and is holding my hand snickering I have no idea were he is taking me. Ever time I ask him he just says no Bella and then kisses my hand. I am getting really irritated, I am not the most patient person, him of all people should now that. Then the car stopped.

"We're here love." He said

"Good." I said and I heard him get out of the car. He came around and opened my door. He took my hand and helped me step out because I couldn't see. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to were ever we were going. He warned me there were stairs and then I walked them up. We walked through a door and hen walked for a while. Suddenly I herd a bunch of kids laughing and playing I was so confuse. Where the hell were we? He took my blind fold off.

I looked around we were in Mrs. Harpers room, she was our kindergarten teacher. This is where we first met officially. He took my hand and led me to the table we used to sit at. At the table was a boy and girl ad they were playing and laughing. I was listening to them talk.

"You're my best friend Joe." The little girls said.

"Forever." He said and then looked at each other. I was about to cry this was so sweet. I went on my tippy toes and whispered in Edwards ear.

"Always and forever, you will be my best friend." I said and he kissed the top of my head. He motioned for me to sit down at the little table, with the little kids. They looked at me.

"Who are you?" They asked,

"I'm Bella and this is my fiancé Edward. You?" I asked.

"I'm Liz and this is my best friend Joe." She said and he waved.

"You guys want to know something?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" They said and smiled at them.

"Edward and I here sat at this same table when we were your age. We promised each other we would be best friends forever and always. You know what? We kept that promise, we were friends for years! Now were getting married." I said

"So your saying I might marry Joe?....but boys have cooties." She whispered to me.

"I am not saying you will but that's what happened with us. You two are a younger version of us. Also boys loose those after a while." I said and smiled at her.

"Bella will you be my friend?" Liz asked.

"Of course." I said, she reminded me so much of Alice. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"Honey look under the table." He said and I looked under and there was a card thingy taped underneath the table. I looked at it, I almost started to cry. It was the drawing I drew Edward when we were in kindergarten, I drew him a huge sign that said Belly and Eddie best friends always and forever. A tear shed from my eye, then I looked a the back of it there was a smaller piece of paper on the back of it, it was a note.

Belly,

I take you here today to bring back the memories we share and how we met. I love you, always and forever. Who knew when we said that all those years ago, we would be right. I always had faith and I still do. I cant wait for you to be my wife.

Love,

Eddie

I started to cry and then I felt a little hand rub my arm I looked over and Liz was rubbing my arm. I smiled up at her and then picked her up and set her on my lap.

"Your adorable." I said.

"Thanks." She said,

"Honey I have to go know but ill see you later." I said and hugged her, she hugged back.

"Bye Bella and Ed." Liz and Joe said. We smiled and waved, then walked out of the school. I was still crying. Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Edward, I love you with al my heart. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I am so glad that you decided to be friend in there. We made that promise and stuck. I will love you forever." I said and kissed him passionately. He picked me up and carried me back the to the car. We were driving somewhere different, then my phone rung. It was Emmett.

"Hello? " I answered.

"Hey Bells! Did you forg3et about me and Rose were are leaving tomorrow. Alice and Jazz came home early and Carlisle and Esme we are hanging out with the family and gong out to diner." He said.

"Oh Emmett I'm sorry we are coming home." I said and hung up. Edward herd the conversation and turned back to go home.

"Were you going to take me somewhere else?"

"Yes I was but I am so sorry we will do it Friday when we don't have school." He said.

"Its okay I understand, we need to spend the last night with them." I said and

he smiled.

When we got back to the house alice was standing in the drive way tapping her foot. She looked pissed off. I stepped out of the car and she immediatly pulled me to the door. And upstairs to get dressed. She threw me a royal blue cocktail dress and black heals I looked at her she had the normal purple cocktail dress and black heals. I was going to guess that rose has a red one on and black heals. I got dressed and went down stairs. I walked up to Emmett .  
"I'm sorry I totally forgot." I said  
"it's okay bellsy." he said and hugged me. I turned around and rose was walking down the stairs in a full length red gown she looked stunning  
"rose you look breath taking." Emmett said and we all aweeed. She went to Emmett's side.  
"shoot Bella upstairs now!" Alice yelled and raced up stairs. I followed her into her closet.  
"Em is purposing tonight I totally forgot. We are all supposed to have full length dresses on." she said and searched for dresses.  
"get esme" she said and I went by the stairs  
"esme? Can you come up here for a minute?" I asked And she nodded and came up stairs. When we walked into the closet she threw me and esme garmet bags. I had a long blue floor length gown and esme had a black floor length dress. Alice threw us both silver heals. We got changed with our any questions Alice was stressed out you could tell. When we were done. Us three walked back down stairs Jasper took Alice in his arms and they looked into each others eyes Carlisle and esme did the same. I went to Edward and be liked and me and smiled and then kissed me passionately.  
"alright let's go," Emmett said and we all headed out to our cars. Edward and I took his Volvo, Alice, jazz, rose and Emmett took Alice's Porsche and Carlisle and esme took Carlisle's BMW.  
When we got to the restaurant it was new and really fancy there even was valet parking. We handed the guys our keys and went inside. I was looking around and there was a dance floor and there was really soft music playing. The waiter showed us to our table. Then we ordered drinks and food.  
When the food got there we ate and had small talk. I kept looking at Emmett he looked really nervous I smiled to my self remembering when Edward purposes to me. Eddie kept fidgeting with something in his pocket. He also looked nervous. Emmett looks the same I am sure rose is going crazy wondering what was up with Emmett. I chuckled a little and Edward gave me a look of confusion I nodded over to Emmett and he smiled.  
When we were done eating we ordered dessert. When it arrived we ate and when we were done, we sat and talked for a little. Then all the guys got up  
"would you like to dance my dear Bella?" Edward asked me I smiled and got up  
"of course" I said and we all headed toward the dance floor. We danced like the olden days to classical music it was really romantic. After a few songs Emmett stopped dancing Rosalie looked confused we all pretended we had no idea why was going on so we kept dancing. Then we saw Emmett get down on one knee Rosalie squealed. We all stopped dancing and aweeed  
"Rosalie? I love you with all my life. I promise I will be there forever with you I wont ever leave your side. Rosalie will do the honor and marry me?" he asked and she was crying  
"yes Emmett yes!" she said and he put the ring on her finger. It was so cute. Rosalie looked so happy.

We spent a few more songs dancing and then decided to go home. When we got home Alice changed everyone into sweats shocker! Then we played game sand watched movies till we all had to go to bed. Edward and I went up stairs and actually wen to bed for once.

* * * * * morning.

When we woke up, Edward and I took a shower and then I went up stairs to my closet and then picked out light colored skinny jeans and a pink shirt with pink heals. I went down stairs and ate breakfast for everyone.

"Hey love what are you making?" Edward asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Eggs and bacon!" I said and set everything on the table and turned around and kissed Edward on the cheek, then we sat down and ate breakfast. When we were done I went up stairs and brushed my teeth. Then I had a queasy feeling in my stomach and then turned around and puked! What the hell? Edward came running in.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said and I got up and brushed my teeth again. Theni went down stairs.

"Ok lets go to school." I said.

"You just threw up." Edward said.

"I feel fine. Lets go." I said.

"Bells are you sure?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah I am fine." I said and we walked out the door.

*******

School went by fast, we didn't want it to. That means we have to go say good bye to Emmett and Rose. We got into Edwards car and sighed and then drove home. When we pulled up into the drive way, Emmett's jeep was totally packed full and loaded. They were standing by the car along with crying Esme and Carlisle looking sad. We got out of the car, and me and Alice started to cry. Edward hugged me. Emmett said goodbye to Alice and Jazz and then he turned to Edward.

"I am going to miss you bro." He said and they hugged.

"I am going to miss you too." Edward said he looked like he was going to cry. I rubbed his arm as Emmett turned to me.

"Hey bells." He said and hugged me I started to cry.

"Hey Em. I am going to miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too." He said. "Try not to get into trouble while I am gone." He said and then Rose made her rounds.

"Bye bella! I am going to miss you so much!" She said and sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Rose." I said and cried with her.

Then they got into he car.

"See you in a week and a half. Remember our wedding," I said.

"We will be there!" They said and drove off. We stood there and cried and watched them go.

Dresses

.com/cgi/set?id=15224755

sweats

.com/cgi/set?id=15225278

school

.com/cgi/set?id=15225456


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

BPOV

After we stood in the drive way for about a half hour we all went back inside. We all waited for someone to lighten the mood, but then we all remembered that it was always Emmett's job to that. He always knew the right things to say to make us all laugh. We stood there and silent tars rolled down our faces. Esme was a complete mess she was sobbing all over Carlisle, we tried to console her but she just cried harder.\

After a while Carlisle and Esme went up to there room. Then e sat on the couch and just looked at each other. We had to look on the bright sides of things. Like we were going to see them in a week and half, for my wedding.

"Just think guys we will see them in a week and a half, for my wedding. Alice your going to see and talk to Rose a lot she is going to want to plan her wedding." I said and she smiled a little.

"Your right Bella, lets just think about the good things in life. You have Edward and I have Jazz. E will get through it." Alice said. We all smiled, and then we went up to our rooms. I hanged into a pair of Edward's boxers and a t-shirt. He did the same and then we laid down. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"You know, he make fun of me constantly but I am still going to miss him. Rose I am going to miss her even more. She is like my other sister. Its like I am loosing a brother and sister. It hurts, don't ever leave me, I can't even comprehend what I would do with out you." I said

"Belly, remember I love you, Always and forever." He said and we kissed passionately.

"I love you too Edward." I said and yawned.

"Honey your tired go to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, I have to finish my plan." He said and I smiled.

"Goodnight," I said and kissed him one more time and then I curled up in his chest and fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * *morning * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * *

I awoke to Edwards sweet voice.

"Belly wake up," He said and kissed all over my face.

"No." I said and threw a pillow at him. He started to laugh and picked me out of bed.

"Come on sleepy head wake up." He said carrying me into the bathroom.

"I'm okay. Lets go back to bed." I said and he chuckled and set me on my feet. I stood up stubbornly and he turned on the shower. I got undressed.

"Are you going to join me?" I said seductively and stepped into the shower. I looked at his face he looked torn.

"No I can't I have to get tings ready." He said and practically ran out of the bathroom. I laughed to my self and then started to wash my hair.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around my self and walked into the bedroom. No one was home so I just went straight up stairs to my closet to pick out an out fit. He old me to wear an dress so I ill do it again. I walked through my closet and picked out a rally cut out fit. I picked out a dress that had white top and black line under the chest and the bottom was brown and it was short. I also picked out black tights and black heals. It looked really cute. I put it on and looked into the mirror I looked really cute, I walked downstairs and Edwards eyes lit up I smiled and went up to him and kissed him. Then he pulled away. I sighed and he smiled and the handed me pancakes and eggs. I smiled and looked down and then sat down at the table and started to eat. When I was done I felt like I was going to puke. I ran to the sink and puked, what was wrong with me? Edward looked at me confused.

"Your going to the doctor." He said.

"No Edward I am fine." I said.

"I jut have to go brush my teeth and we can leave. I feel fine." I said.

"Okay but if it happens again. I am taking you to the doctor." He said and I nodded and walked back up stairs and brushed my teeth. I really wanted to know what was wrong with me. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and then went back down stairs. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and then kissed my head and we headed out to the car. He put another blind fold on me and I smiled. He started the car and we were off.

It was maybe a fifteen minute drive. When we stopped the car he helped me get out again. I smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I shook my head yes. He took the blind fold off of my head and then I looked around. It was the beautiful meadow we found when we were kids camping in the woods. I was crying again, why was I always crying? I remembered when we found it.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella and Edward go get some wood." Carlisle said._

"_Okay." We said together and skipped off into the woods. We were walking around and then Edward disappeared. I was really scared._

"_Eddie?" I asked and someone pulled me into the trees._

"_Hey Belly!" Eddie said and I slapped his arm._

"_You scared me." I said._

"_I'm sorry." He said and he had a sad look on his face._

"_It's okay Eddie!" I said and wrapped my arms around him._

"_Lets go." H said and then we walked into this beautiful meadow. We sat down in the middle and looked around, it was really pretty flowers everywhere. Then Edward pulled out his fishing knife, I gave him a confused look. He smiled and walked over to the nearest tree. I watched him carve something into a tree. Then when h was done I read it._

_Bella_

_&_

_Edward_

_Friends _

_Forever and always. _

"_Awe Eddie your so sweet!" I said and hugged him again._

_End of flash back ***_

"Edward." Was all I said and ran over tour tree. I read it and it still said it. I started to cry even more.

"Bella want to carve another thing in there." He said and pulled out the same fishing pocket knife. I nodded my head slowly and we sat down nest to our tree. I watched him carve another thing into the tree as I did many years ago. I watched hi and smiled. It took him a while when he was done he looked at me. I read the tree an it no said.

Bella & Edward

Together

Forever

&

Always.

Ily Bella.

"Oh my gosh Edward you are so sweet. I love you too." I said and kissed him passionately. Then he stopped and smiled at me. Then we went over to the edge of the meadow and pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. He laid it out and sat down. He pulled out sandwiches and pop. We ate together and talked a little and then we laid down and kissed and talked eventually it developed into something more.

* * *

WE were dressed and ready to leave our meadow when my pone rang I looked at the caller ID it was Rose!

"Rose?!" I answered.

"Sorry to break your heart but its your favorite Emmett!" He yelled into the phone I laughed.

"Hey Emmett." I said.

"What up Bella?" He asked.

"Nothing with Edward." I answered him.

"Awesome! Ok well Edward called me about how you puked right after breakfast in the morning two days in the row! I have a theory." He said.

"Ok?" I asked him.

"Your PREGO!" He yelled and I dropped he phone and stood there in shock. Edward came y my side and shook me. He picked up the phone and talked to Emmett. I was still sitting there completely in shock. How could I be pregnant, be and Edward always took precautions. Then I remembered haven't really had my period, in a while. I looked even further back. I haven't had it in a month. Crap! How did I not realize this.

Then it all came down on me. School, Lauren, valedictorian speech, Edward, and Renee. I started to cry and then Edward wrapped his arms around me. I just sat there and cried in his arms. He carried me back to the car and we drove home. I got home and Edward called Carlisle and then Edward took me to the hospital to see Carlisle to see if his theories were true.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle came up to me and hugged me. Then led us to one of the rooms. He had me pee in a cup and then took some blood and crap. Then all there was to do was it there and wait. Edward held my hand and I cried. Then Carlisle walked in looking at the paper work in his hands.

"Well Bella it looks like your pregnant. Your about 4 weeks along. Nothing is abnormal about your pregnancy." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said and then he hugged us and walked out of the room.

"Are you mad?" I asked Edward.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"We are still in high school." I said.

"I love you Bella its fine." He said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I said and we got up and walked back to the car. My phone started to ring. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"Is it true?!" She yelled into the phone.

"Yes." I said.

"Emmett told me. Congrats Bella." She said excited.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"Welcome, see you at home!" She said and hung up.

I grabbed Edward hand and then he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled and then we pulled up the drive way. He got out and opened my door for me. Before I could actually get across the drive way, Alice ran out and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I promise I wont tell anyone. What are you going to do about Lauren?" She asked.

"Let her find out when I show." I said and she laughed.

"Good choice." She said and we walked inside. I was afraid of Jazz what would he say? I walked in and Jazz was sitting on the couch looking sort of pissed. I walked up to him and held my hand out. He grabbed it and we walked out side. We walked all the way down the drive way and started to walk down the road. I was afraid to talk so I figured I would just wait for him. A silent tear ran down my face, Jazz noticed and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head and I started to cry again.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm just upset you weren't more careful." He said.

"I was Jazz I swear!" I said and cried more.

"Don't cry Bella it's okay." He said and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No I'm sorry. Bells it will be okay. Edward, I trust him to e there for you. I will be there for you I promise." He said

"Thank you Jazz you're the best brother in the world." I said and we held my hand and we walked back to the house. When we got back to the house. Alice looked like she was planning something. I looked at her skeptically. She smiled and pointed up stairs. I walked by Edward and kissed his cheek and went up stairs. I went into Alice's shower and took a long relaxing shower. When I got out I threw on a pair of Alice cute sweats and went into the bathroom to wait for her. Then she came up and blow dried my hair. Then she curled it and then put light make up on me.

Then we went up stairs to my closet. We looked for a dress to wear, she picked out a little pretty white one. Then she picked out red one for her self. I picked out white heals an she picked out black heals. We got dressed and w looked really cute.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked,

"Just out to eat, its not a really fancy restaurant." She said.

"Good." I said and she smiled and we walked down stairs. I ran into Edward arms I kissed him and then we walked out the door. We took Alice's Porsche to the restaurant. When we got there Edward helped me out of the car and we walked into the Restaurant. We ate and made small talk. We had a quite toast to my pregnancy. Then we went home.

When we go home, Alice got out home videos, we spent the whole night laughing crying at the old and amazing memories. Alice also got pictures out, there were so many. I cried a lot being emotional and all that. But so did Alice. We cried mostly of pictures of Emmett and Rose. It was really fun, we were all up till like 4 in the morning, we ended up passing out on the ouch and the floor.

_Their dresses! .com/cgi/set?id=15286955_


	15. Chapter 15

Bpov

I woke up to Alice yelling again. I looked up and she was forcing me out of Edwards hands and pulling me out of bed.  
"Alice what the hell are you doing?" I asked her  
"starting today you and Edward can't see each other. It's Sunday the day before you wedding. It's his bachelor party and your baccalaureate party. Now up!" she said and stormed out of the room. I rolled on top of Edward and kissed him. I hugged him for minute then got up and pulled him into the bathroom. I started the shower and got undressed and then got into the shower he followed after me. We kissed a while and then decided to actually shower. We wanted enjoy our last minutes together. I don't think we have every gone more than an hour with out seeing each other this was going to be hard I already could feel it.

I got out of the shower and threw on a towel and so did he. I turned to the mirror and brushed my hair. We wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I giggled and turned around and kissed him passionately. We haven't had sex since I found out I was pregnant obviously. So we basically just kissed now, kind of boring but the way Edward kisses I am satisfied. We stood there for a few more minutes and kissed. Then we deiced to actually get dressed before Alice killed us. I went up stairs into my closet and pulled out, dark skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt and some black heals. I knew this wasn't what I was wearing to day but it was worth a try. Alice was probably going to through me into a dress or something. I wasn't really in the mood to get all dressed up but that wouldn't stop Alice.

After I was changed I went to Alices room. I knocked and she told me to come in. I found her in her bathroom, of course. I smiled and she pointed to the chair. She started with blow drying my hair and then curling it. I just sat there and day dreamed about the wedding tomorrow I couldn't wait to marry Eddie. Also I was thinking about, how Lauren still hasn't found out I was pregnant. I figured it would get out after like a week. So far we have gone a week and half, and still no none has found out. That is huge in this small town. News gets around fast, I mean really fast. Even the men gossip like old ladies. I used to here my dad and his old friend Billy black talk about people in this town. I remember thinking the sounded like old ladies. Ugghh.. There I go again thinking about my dad again. I have been really emotional and I cry a lot when thinking about my dad. He no longer here to walk me down the isle. Jazz is taking his place.

"Honey are you alright?" Alice asked me and brought me into a hug.

"I'm just thinking about my dad again." I said

"It's okay he will be watching and I know he is proud of you." Alice said and then I just cried more.

"I'll wait for your make up." She said and we both laughed a little. Then we herd a voice and then booming laughter!

"ROSE EMMETT!" I yelled and shot out of Alices chair and ran down stairs. I ran straight into Emmett's big bear hug! He picked me up and spun me around.

"Bells!" He yelled.

"I missed you!" I said.

"Missed you too. I had no one to make fun of!" He said and we all laughed. Then I ran to Rose.

"Rose! I missed you so much! There was no one to save me from Alice." I said and she laughed and Alice grumbled something under her breath. We laughed even harder and then Edward came down stairs.

"What's all the commotion?" He said walking down the stairs he hasn't looked up yet. When we got down stairs he finally looked up and then he saw Emmett. He ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you little brother." Emmett said.

"I missed you to big brother!" Edward said. You could tell her was happy his brother was home.

"What I don't get a hug?" Alice said and tapped her foot. Emmett laughed and ran up to her and hugged her.

"I missed my little Alice!" He said and he all laughed.

"I missed you too Em." She said.

"Alice!" Rose said and then hugged.

"Where is Jazz, Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked.

"Picking up Renee from the air port." I said and he nodded.

"Ok Rose go take a shower. Emmett you too now!" she said and they started up stairs.

"I've been home what 6 minutes and the little pixie is already ordering me around!" Emmett said and we laughed. Then disappeared up stairs.

I turned to Edward and kissed him. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Then we herd someone clear their throat behind us. We turned around it was Carlisle. I blushed and then noticed my mom standing there. I ran yo her threw my arms around her.  
"Mom I missed you !" I yelled  
"I missed you to bell." she said and she hugged me and we started to cry. She looked at me weird because I never cry when i see after like 4 years it hasn't even been a year since I last saw her. Then I remembered I never told her was pregnant. Shit she is gong to kill me. I could feel myself tense up.  
" Bell what's wrong? Your all emotional and then you tense up like you forgot to tell me something important." my mom said. I forgot how good she was at reading people.  
"Mom don't be mad but I am pregnant." I said  
"congrats honey!" she said and hugged me again  
"your not mad?" I asked her  
"no. I know Edward is a good man and he won't leave you." she said and then turned to Edward and hugged him. I smiled and then I herd little foot steps come down the stairs. I turned around to no other than Alice.  
"Bella I need to do your make up and get you dressed. We are leaving in an hour and a half. The guys are leaving now say goodbye." suddenly everyone was in the living room. I turned to Edward and melted in his arms. We stared into each others eyes and then kissed passionately.  
"I will miss you." I whispered in his ear.  
" I will miss you more." he said and I giggled and kissed his cheek  
"I love you Bella." he said  
"I love you too." I said and we kissed one more time before they left. Emmett came running down stairs and then he hugged Esme and Carlisle and then, I waved goodbye and the guys were gone.

Once they left I was stuck with Alice and Rose. Rose I could handle but Alice is going to go over board I know it! She always does. I walked up stairs into Alice room. I could hear the shower running, rose must be in there. Then I looked around for Alice then I heard her in her closet up stairs. I left her room, and then walked up stairs to our closets. I walked in and Alice looked pissed and confused.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked

"I can't find any good dresses!" She said running all over.

"I could help what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Ha! No just look for short hot dresses! Go into your closet and Rose's!" She said and then I walked out and went into my closet. Why did Alice want short hot dresses, I really wanted to know what we were doing that caused us to look so hot! I mean Rose is engaged I am getting married and Alice doesn't know but she is almost engaged! This is ridiculous. Well I always think that when Alice gets us ready for something and well I always end up having fun. Well besides "the party" incident. But I wont think of that now.

I so far found nothing but I was only on the first side of my closet. All together Rose, Alice and I at least have 200 hundred dresses, I can't believe Alice couldn't find anything. I was looking and then I found a short blur dress, I mean really short I never even knew I had it. It was cute but it was tiny. Alice will probably love it. I set that on my little couch in there and then kept looking for Rose and Alice.

Then Rose walked up to me and held out her dress to show it to me, it was a short red dress, it was adorable and totally her. I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled and set her dress down and started to look for Alice, we were both searching my closet. Alice was probably going crazy in her room. Then Rose pulled out the cutest purple dress ever it was so adorable. It was short though. We picked up the dresses and walked into Alice closet. She looked at us and then the dresses and then sighed in relief. Then my mom and Esme walked in.

"Hey girls, tonight me and Renee are going to bar and then we are staying at a hotel for some girl time and have some fun. Carlisle is going to be at the hospital all night and he said he would just check into a hotel so you girls could have the house to your selves." Esme said.

"Thank you so much Mom!" Alice said and gave her a hug. Then she hugged my mom.

"Ok we are leaving." Esme said and then me and Rose hugged them and then were gone.

"Bye girls!" Carlisle called from the bottom of the stairs.

"BYE!" We all said at the same time.

We were back in Alice bathroom now, she was fixing my curls and then she did my make up. She put it on heavy too. I looked into the mirror I looked tons older. Then we looked at each other. Rose looked her age, but me and Alice looked 21 and hot! Then we all put on our dresses. Then I realized we forgot to pick out shoes. Alice rolled her eyes and walked into her shoe closet in her room. She gave me silver heals, she gave Rose gold ones and gave her self black. We put on the shoes and then looked into the full length mirror. We looked really good. I gave Alice a high five and then we w3alke down stairs.

"Alice you really are amazing!" I said and she laughed.

"Thanks." She said and then she started running back up stairs.

"I forgot something." She screamed and the continued up the stairs.

After a few minutes she came back down stairs with a crown that said Bride! Then she gave Rose one that said bridesmaid and then Alice had one that said maid of honor. I smiled at her and the laughed.

"Okay! Ready lets go! We left the house in Alice's Porsche Rosalie sat in back with me and put a blind fold on me. I complained but Alice yelled at me. I sat there and rose made sure I didn't peak.  
After like an hour of driving we finally stopped. It was almost dark out. I could tell because there was like no light coming through my blindfold. Rose helped me out of the car and then we started to walk. I heard a guy say.  
"Ladies you can go in." I herd a little click and then we started to walk again and then I herd blaring music. Then I thought, short dresses, heals, tons of make up, looking older and Alice being stressed we are in a club! Oh my god I am going to kill Alice.  
"We are in a club why?!" I yelled and rose took my blindfold off.  
"You have to have tons of fun tonight. It's your last night actually being single!" Alice yelled  
"fine" I said. I only agreed because I knew there was no point in complaining. Alice grabbed my hand and Rosalie and pulled us over to the bar. She ordered 3 shots. The guy got out three shot glasses and then the vodka. We each took our shots into our hands then we clinked them together and rose and Alice yelled  
"to Bella!" I blushed and then we took the shot.  
"let's dance!" Alice yelled and we ran to the floor and danced our asses off.

I was having a great time actually I think we have been dancing for about an hour. I am hot as hell, but I really don't care! I am having fun. I have guys come up to me and ask me to dance. I was about to say no but then Alice gave me a death glare and then I said yes. They simply told me they wouldn't pull anything, they knew I was getting married. I laughed and then we danced. Right now I am dancing with Rose, because Alice went to go to the bathroom.

"Hey want to get a drink!" I asked rose she smiled and shook her head yes. I smiled and grabbed her hand and we ran to the bar.

"Hey pretty ladies could I get you something?" They guy said hitting on us.

"Yeah, could I have two diet coke's with Captain Morgan?" I asked.

"Yes sure. ID please." He said and me and Rose pulled ours out. Hers was real mine was fake. He looked at them and then winked at me and then handed them back. He poured our drinks and then handed them to us.

"That would be 2.50$" He said. Then Rose shot me a look. I wondered why I think she meant for me to shut up, so I stopped talking. Then Rose started to dig through her purse frantically, I looked at her confused.

"Oh my god, I am so embarrassed. I don't have any money left, my other friend has the money!" She said and then looked around for Alice. Wait Rose had money what is she doing.

"It's okay pretty lady I got this one." He said and winked at her and we walked away. Now I got it she knew he would let us slide.

"Sucker." Rose said and started to sip her drink. I laughed and we walked over to a table. We figured Alice would find us sooner or later. Then suddenly we saw her walking through the dance floor. She was worried I could tell, you saw her head go from left to right as if looking for us. I stood up and waved my hands in the air. She saw me and sighed in relief and came over by us. Then she stared at the drink in my hands.

"You can't get drunk, Bella. You are not allowed to have a hangover the day of your wedding!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice it's my first not including the shot. I'll be fine!" I said and then she sat down.

"I am hot." She said and waved her hand in front of her face to cool her self off. I laughed.

"Yeah us too!" I said.

"Do you want to leave and go home for girl time or do you want to keep dancing?" Alice asked and Rose and I stared at her in shock.

"Your actually letting me choose?" I asked.

"Well yeah. But choose quick before I change my mind," She said. I looked at Rose.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked Rose.

"No lets keep on dancing for a while and then go home." She said out loud and then said in a low voice so I could only hear. "and drink some more." I laughed.

"Yeah! Let's go!" and we headed for the dance floor.

We danced and danced forever. Rose would slip me drinks and shots, so Alice wouldn't see. You could definitely tell though. I was tripping a lot more and I was a lot more hyper. I was totally drunk yet but I was close. Alice kept shooting me weird looks.

**RPOV**

I was laughing and dancing my ass off. Bella was hilarious, I kept slipping her more drinks. I love Bella drunk she is the most funniest person in the world. Alice keeps giving us dirty looks because I think she is catching on.

"I have to pee." I said and walked away back to the bar for like the millionth time. I ordered five shots. I took 2 and then I walked toward Bella. I slipped her one after the other, while Alice was dancing. I laughed as Bella downed them.

Alice didn't see me yet so I ran back to the bar and ordered 6 more. I gave five to four to Bella and 2 to me. Bella was definitely drunk now. We were dancing, all around. Bella fell down completely on her butt. I exploded with laughter and then helped her up. Bella was laughing so hard she started to cry.

"Hehe I like falling lets do it again!" Bella yelled in a little kid voice and tried throwing her self on the ground I laughed and stopped her.

"Woohoo! Lets have fun!" Bella yelled out! And started to spin in circles. Then she stopped and then walked all crooked and then she fell again. I laughed and ran to her and helped her up. I looked at Alice. She looked beyond pissed. I snapped a picture of Bella and then of Alice's face. I have been doing this all night. Alice face just gets more and more pissed. I laughed and the Alice grabbed her from me and then she started walking toward the exit.

"Are we going home Allie?!" Bella yelled.

"Yes." Alice said pissed.

"Noooo! I don't want to." Bella said and stomped her foot and pouted her lip out. I snapped yet another picture. Alice just kept walking and I followed. Alice laid Bella down in the back seat. I sat in the front this time. Bella was talking to her self in the back seat. She seemed occupied enough for Alice to start yelling at me.

"How could you be so stupid!" Alice yelled.

"She had more fun this way!" I said.

"She is not going to remember it and she is going to be hung over for her wedding!" Alice yelled even louder.

"I have a cure for that. Emmett has a hangover smoothie. I know how to make it. It cures hangovers. The things you learn in college!" I said

"If it doesn't work I am going to kill you!" She said and then turned her head back to the road so she can completely ignore me. I turned around to watch Bella in the back seat. She had her hand in the air and she was looking at it. Then she started to wiggle her fingers and then she started to crack up.

"Hehe they move!" She said and started to laugh even louder. I started to laugh and I could swear u heard Alice chuckle. I looked to the road we were already pulling into the drive way.

"WE are home..HOME!" Bella started to sing and then shot out of the car and started to dance up the drive way as soon as Alice stopped. Then I looked away to unbuckle my self and then I looked up and Bella was on the ground passed out. I laughed and got out of the car as did Alice. We picked her up and brought her into the house. We sat down our stuff and then carried her up to her and Edwards room. Alice put her in pajamas and then I walked into my room. Like 10 minutes later, Alice walked into my room looking amused.

"Did you know that she talks in her sleep?" Alice said and started to laugh.

"No does she really?" I asked and Alice shook her head yes and motioned me to follow her into Edward and Bella's room. We sat down on the little couch and listened to Bella talk.

"Chris is hotty." Bella said. I remembered that Chris was one of the guys she danced with.

"Edward is amazing beautiful, I love him." Bella said. Alice and Me awed and then stood up and walked out of the room.

"I figured it was going to get all mushy with her thinking of Edward." I said and Alice laughed and then we walked down stairs to the living room. We sat down on the couches and then we started to talk.

"So were are the guys?" I asked.

"Vegas." Alice answered.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yea." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeahh! They are staying in Ceaser's palace." She said and I laughed.

"Well I am sure Edward will have a hang over too! Hell they all will." I said and Alice looked pissed for a moment then she cooled down.

"I can't think about that, I am going to bed. Night Rose." She said and walked up stairs I shook my head and then Alice ran down stairs.

"Shit she is pregnant you cant drink when your pregnant!" Alice yelled and dropped my phone form my hand we totally forgot!

"Oh my god! I'll call Carlisle." I said and dialed and he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella drank! Oh my god I got her drunk I totally forgot! Is the baby going to be okay?" I shot though the phone.

"She should be, but don't forget anymore. Il do a check up after the wedding and see if the baby is okay." Carlisle said.

"Oh thank god. Alright thanks dad, love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said and hanged up.

"He said she would be fine he just needs to check up on her after the wedding!" I said to Alcie.

"Good okay I am going to bed." She said and went up stairs I followed after.

EPOV

We left the house and I already missing Bella. Emmett was driving and it was driving me crazy. He was blaring the music like crazy and driving like a maniac. I was unbelievably annoyed right now, Jazz could tell. He kept telling me to chill out and then he would say we would have a good time tonight, but they never told me what we were doing. That was the most irritating thing. Then I noticed we were pulling into the air port. What the hell?

"Em why are we in an air port?" I asked him chuckled.

"We are going to VEGAS BABY!" He yelled and my jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"V E G A S BA B Y!" He yelled again.

"We are going to Vegas?" I asked.

"Yeah its only an hour flight!" he said and jumped out of the car. Jasper and I followed out of the car, Emmett through a duffel bag to me. I caught and threw it over my shoulder. Why in the world are we going to Vegas, Jazz and me are to young to gamble. Then I remembered the fake ID's we have. I swear we might get arrested tonight knowing Emmett!

We were boarding the plan, Emmett was bouncing around he was all psyched for this damn trip to Vegas. I would rather be with Bella. We took our seats and I pulled out my book I was going to read and then Emmett whipped it out of my hands and shoved it into his carry on bag. I complained and the Emmett hit my head.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"We are playing truth or dare." Emmett whispered as the plan took flight.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup" he said and popped the P on the end.

"Me first! Truth or dare Eddie boy." He asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to go over to the pretty lady over there and ask for her number and then kiss her cheek!" Emmett said and I looked over to the lady. I mean she was good looking but I only had the eyes for Bella.

"Em, no." I said.

"there is no chickens, little brother." Emmett said and Jazz laughed.

"Whatever. I said and got up and walked over to the lady. She smiled at me as I sat down. She was batting her eye lashes as if trying to look sexy. It did not work she just looked stupid.

"Can I have your number?" I asked and smiled at her. She frantically looked around for a piece of paper and then she pulled out a pen.

"Sorry no paper can I have your hand?" She said and I held my hand out and she started to write, her number down. When she was done I kissed her cheek and walked back to Emmett, I gave him a death glare. I might kill him before we even get there!

"Your turn." He said.

"Emmett truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare!" he said.

"Ok I dare you to go into the bathroom, make sex noises and the come out with only your boxers on." I said and then he looked shocked by my dare.

"You have a creative mind! I like it!" he said and got up and sprinted to the bathroom.

" This is gong to be good, I have to tape this!" Jazz said and whipped out his phone.

"Good idea!" I said And we laughed. Then we started hearing the noises he was making. We were laughing so hard. He went on for like five minutes. Every young person on the plan was laughing the old people had dirty disgusted faces on. That made everyone laugh even harder, the plain people who like walked around to check on people looked confused and didn't know what to do. Then Emmett walks out of the bathroom with boxers on only and he is carrying his clothes in his hands.

"Man that was good!" he yelled and looks at everyone.

"My bad! Did I disturbed the peace?" Emmett asked pretending to be embarrassed. We all laughed.

"Sir please put your clothes back on." The flight attendant said. We laughed and he got dressed in front of everyone. Then he came by us and sat down.

"I would say that ids the end of our little game." I said.

"I agree." Emmett said and Jazz and me laughed. Then Emmett fell asleep for some odd reason. Then Jazz and I sat and talked forever. Then we herd the plain attendant that we arrived in Nevada, Las Vegas. I shook Emmett awake.

"We are here. Get up!" I said and Emmett shot and got his bag and then we got off the plain. We went to bagging and got our bags. Then we got a taxi and went to the renting cars thing. We rented another jeep just like Emmett's. I laughed as he picked out and then we got in and drove to Ceaser's Palace. On the way there Emmett was having the time of his life.

"Vegas baby! Woohooo!" he yelled out the windows to people on the roads. A lot of people flicked him off or cheered him on. He beeped his horn every five seconds. Jazz and I just sat and laughed at Emmett. When Emmett pulled into the parking lot. The valet took the car and parked it, we got the luggage and we were off. We went to the desk and then I was getting our room.

"The villa. For Cullen." I said

"Yes, here are your room keys." She said and handed me three. I looked at Emmett he was looking around the room weirdly. Then looked at the lady behind the desk.

"You probably get this a lot, but is this the real Ceaser's Palace?" He asked.

"I am not sure what you mean." The lady said.

"Like did Ceaser live here?" He asked.

"No." She said and looked at him oddly.

"Didn't think so." He said and took my key and ran away toward the elevator. I stood there and laughed so did Jasper.

"Is he all there like mentally?" Jazz asked I started to laugh even harder.

"Yea I hope." I said and went to the elevator. Emmett was waiting very impatiently for it. He was practically bouncing up and down. When it got to us Em ran straight in and then we followed when we got up to the last level. Emmett sprinted to our room and then he opened the door we looked inside.

"Holy fuck! This place is huge!" Emmett said.

"Ok pick your rooms and get ready be ready in a half hour. We only have so long till the fun begins!" Emmett said and ran to find his room. Jazz and me laughed and then went to find our own rooms. I picked my room and then looked around. There was a huge king size bed and then one part of the wall was solid glass looking over Las Vegas it was amazing. I saw a remote and looked at it. It wasn't for the tv I knew that for sure I clicked the button and herd a sound and curtains started to move in front of the window. It was so cool!  
I decided to take a shower I took a long relaxing one. I felt like that was the last time I was going to be relaxed all night. I got dresses in my black dress pants a black shirt and a black suit jacket. Also black shoes. I looked good. I walked out to find Emmett waiting for me at the mini bar in our villa. He was already mixing up drinks. He handed me one that was pretty much clear but had a light color to it. I tasted it, it was straight up vodka. Jeeze, I drank it any way to make him happy. Then jazz walked in and Emmett hands him a drink just like mine. I gave jazz a look like be ware. He took a sip and almost choked.  
" Let's go!" Emmett yelled with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of beer in his hand. Man was he going to be puking. He was running down the hall screaming and laughing. Jazz and me were laughing and walking behind him.  
We got to the elevator and Emmett hit the up button. U looked at him confused and he just shook his hear like don't ask. We stepped out of the elevator and the door said rooftop. Emmett opened the door and stepped out onto the roof.  
We looked out over the building it was so cool. You could see the fake Eiffel tower lighting up well pretty much everything was lit up. It looked so cool I looked at Emmett I gave him a high five.  
" is this not the coolest thing!" Emmett yelled,  
"Em this is unbelievable. How did you know about it?" i asked.  
"I was talking to this kid in my college and he told me about it " Emmett explained and took a swig of his bottle of vodka. Then he pulled out three shot glasses poured the vodka in them. He passed the to us  
"I would like to make a toast to Edward." he said and we held up our glasses and they yelled.  
"Edward!" I just laughed and took my shot  
"alright let's go gamble!" Emmett said and stumbled to the door. He was already getting drunk. He practically finished the bottle you would think being such a muscle man that he wouldn't be light weight but he is.  
"Eddie boy take the rest of this drink it up. Jazz and I will find our own drinks. We are going to get fucked up tonight!" Emmett yelled and I took the bottle and drank some of it. We got into the elevator and I continued to drink it till I finished there really wasn't much in there after Emmett drinking more than half the bottle.  
"There you go Eddie!" Emmett said and slapped me on my back.  
"Yeah yeah yeah..." I said and jazz laughed  
"come on Edward let's just have fun tonight to make Emmett happy. Look how much fun he is having!" jazz said  
"your right," I said and we fist bumped.  
We went down stairs and Emmett handed me a bottle of Yeager and jazz a bottle of something else. Emmett also has his own bottle of something too. He is crazy we are not even to remember tonight! Emmett went straight to a poker table. He was actually doing pretty well. Jazz and me just drank and washed eventually I joined ion i was doing actually pretty great.  
Then we left the hotel and walked down the streets, we looked at sight went to different hotels and drank.

Em POV

This was hilarious, I was acting like I was drinking so much but I really wasn't, I mean I was part drunk I can give you that. At least I knew what was going on, Jazz and Edward, were totally wasted out of there minds. We are walking down the streets they keep on going up to random girls and smacking their Asses and hitting on them. Don't worry I don't let it go further than that; I know they both have girlfriends or fiancé's. I was laughing my ass off and snapping pictures ever time they did something funny which was often.

"Haha Edward! Look at that purrrple light! Its pretty!" Jazz said and they started to crack up. I did the same they were so funny. Then Edward fell, I snapped a picture quick and then laughed as Jazz tried to help him up but they both fell again.

"We are fucked." Edward said and Jazz started to crack up.

"Yup we are!" Jazz said and laughed his ass off.

"We are the three best friends that anyone could have….We are the three best friends that anyone could have….and we will never ever leave each other!….We are the three best friends that anyone could have!" Edward sang. I took a picture and then laughed so hard. That has to be the funniest thing he has said all night. I cannot wait top show these at the wedding Bella will be so shocked. I have to get Alice in on this. Wow this is going to be great! Edward will kill me. I am sure Bella got drunk tonight; I wondered what pictures Rose and Alice took. Then suddenly Jazz and Edward weren't in front of me anymore. I looked around and they were trying to get across the road and there was moving traffic, oh no this cannot be happening! I snapped a picture and the ran and grabbed their arms and dragged them to the side walk.

"Maybe you have drank enough tonight!" I said and took away their bottles.

"You haven't drink up Emmy!" Jazz said and I took a swig of both of there bottles. Then I continued to drink and gave the camera to Edward!

(I know Emmett's POV isn't long because I have more of Edwards when they wake up!)

* next morning***

EPOV

I awoke and everything was so spinny it looked like it was moving. I tried to getup but it just made it worse. I looked around and I was on the floor I wasn't even in a bed, what the hell. I got p and tried to walk around it really didn't work with everything spinning in front of me. I was holding on to things for support. I went to the bathroom to find Emmett passed out on the floor. What the hell happened last night? Where was Jazz? I looked around and the room I found him in the kitchen curled up on the counter. I laughed and the pushed him off! He woke up startled and he looked up at me.

"What the hell man?" He asked.

"Do you know what we did last night?" I asked.

"No idea! You?" He asked.

"Nope, Emmett's on the bathroom floor passed out." I said and Jazz chuckled.

"What time is our plane?" He asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is I am going to have a hang over on my wedding day!" I said and Jazz laughed.

"Not funny!" I said and he just laughed harder. I looked around the apartment and realized it was totally trashed. What the hell?

"Look at this place what could have we done? Were we really that drunk?" I asked,

"I think so." Jazz said and laughed really loud.

"Ugh keep it down I have the worst head ache. I am going to wake up

Emmett." I sai dand walked into the bathroom and moved Emmett and he opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"Get up!" I said

"Your loud!" He said

"No we just all have hangovers." I said pissed.

" I have a cure for that." Emmett went into the kitchen and started to make smoothies. He had all the ingredients too. He must have brought them with him.

"Turn that damn blender off!" Jazz yelled and I covered my ears. I don't think I have ever had this bad of a hang over. Emmett handed me a smoothie it actually didn't taste that bad. I drank it and I instantly started to fell better.

"Wow Em where did you get this recipe?" I asked.

"College!" He said and we laughed.

"Awesome. Ok what time do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Our flights in an hour. Take a shower and the get ready. Its 10, so hurry." He said.

"Oh and Alice texted me and said we have to shower at home." Jazz announced. I gave him a thumbs up and went to pack my bag. I got into my room, which was totally trashed, and I found camera on the floor.

"A camera!" I yelled and Emmett snatched it and then ran. What the hell? Whatever I will see them later. I packed my bag and went to the door were Jazz and Emmett were already waiting.

"Let's get out of here before the maids come." Emmett said and we laughed and then checked put and went to the airport.

BPOV

I woke with the biggest headache and everything was spinning! Shit I hate hangovers, and today is my wedding day! I shot out of bed and then fell because I got dizzy. I walked into the hallway, where I met Rose she smiled at me and helped me down the stairs. I hoped my mom wasn't home yet.

"Is my mom home? "I asked.

"No but she will be. I have to make you my smoothie so you can get over that hangover of yours." She said and I laughed and then we walked into the kitchen to a pissed Alice.

"Bad mood?" I asked.

"Bad hangover?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I said and she shook her head and walked out of the room.

"What's up her ass this fine morning?" I asked.

"I got you drunk and she didn't agree." Rose said and shrugged her shoulders, I laughed and the Rose started the blender and I screamed.

"What the hell?! That is was to loud!" She chuckled and I covered my ear. Then she poured it into a cup and I started to drink. It tasted really good. I finished it and my hangover was like gone.

"Wow this is amazing!" I said.

"Yeah I know the magic of college!" She said and then Alice came back into the kitchen.

"Are you better?" She asked.

"100% " I said and laughed,

"Good now get your sorry ass in the shower." She said and pointed up stairs. I laughed and then walked up stairs straight in the shower. I took a really quick one I decided not to piss off Alice today. I got out and walked into Alices room, in a towel. She handed me and special bra and underwear. I put them on and she handed me a robe. I put it one and we walked into her bathroom. She blow-dried my hair and then curled it. Then Rose came in and started on my make up while Alice painted my nails and did my toes. I was being totally pampered I lover it for once.

"When are the guys getting home?" I asked,

"Soon, it 12 they should just be getting off the plane but your not allowed to see Edward." Alice said and then her phone rang.

"Its Emmett!" She said and answered. She stepped into her bed room and when she came back in she had a devilish smile on her face.

"Rose can you come here for a second?" She asked and walked out into her room for a second. Oh no! I herd them squeal and then come back in smiling. I looked at them questionably. They shook there heads and started back on fixing me up. Then my mom and Esme came in the bathroom.

"Hey honey." They both said. I hugged them both and then Alice came into the bathroom with my dress. She slipped it on me and then she crawled under my dress and slid the garnet on my leg. I blushed and then she came back up. She handed me my shoes and I put them on. I looked into the mirror I looked beautiful, I couldn't deny it.

"Alice and Rose your guys are amazing!" I said and hugged them.

"Thanks." They said.

"Ok All of you showers now. Renee there is a bathroom down the hall. When your done in the shower just get ready and when you need your dresses just come back in here." Alice told them all and then turned to me as they all walked out.

"Bella honey you look beautiful, go sit on my bed and wait for me to be done taking a shower. You know your wedding is at 3 we really have only three hours to get everyone ready." She said and I got up and walked into her room and sat on her bed. I herd the boys come in laughing. I really wanted to see Edward I missed him so much. I couldn't think of that though. I tried to think what happened last night but nothing clicked I remember going to a club and drinking that about it. No wonder Alice was pissed.

I closed my eyes and I think I fell asleep. I awoke to Rose my mom, Angela and Esme getting dressed in their dresses. I looked up they all looked so pretty, all dressed up. I looked at my mom she was running toward, Alice and hugged her.

"I love the dress!" She said.

"Thanks!" Alice said and smiled. I noticed she was all ready too. I looked at the clock it was 2:30! I only had thirty minutes left.

"You looked absolutely beautiful." My mom said and hugged me. They all agreed, Esme hugged me too. We stood there and talked. Till my mom and Esme had to leave.

"We got go take our seats, ten minutes Bells." My mom said and hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck." Esme said and hugged me. I smiled. Then they left.

"We have to go take positions by the stairs you stay in here." Alice said and Rose and Alice hugged me and then left me. I started to get really nervous. I remembered that Jazz was walking me down the Isle, were was he? Then he walked in when I was pacing back and forth.

"Bells, you look amazing absolutely stunning." He said and I threw my self in his arms. I started to cry a little.

"No crying Alice will kill me." He said and laughed and then wiped my eyes.

"Thanks brother." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"for everything. I want to know you are the worlds best brother and I don't know what I would do with out you I would so lost. I am so happy your walking me down the isle." I said and he hugged me.

"Bella, I love you you're the best sister anyone could ever have." He said and then we heard the music start. I looked at him nervously and he laughed.

"You will be fine. Lets get into the hall way." He said and walked out into the hall way. Rose was just starting to go down the stairs. Alice looked at me and blew me a kiss and then walked down the stairs. I was supposed to follow after.

"Don't let me fall." I said to Jazz.

"I wont." He said and we started down the stairs. I when we were half way down I looked around the house it was so beautiful. This all happened with in like 2 hours. It was absolutely amazing. I looked around the crowd and finally made it to my favorite green eyes in the world. I smiled up at him and he did the same. We were finally up to him now, jazz placed my hands in Edwards and then kissed my cheek and went to go stand my Emmett.

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered.

"Thanks. I love you." I said

"I love you too." He said and we turned to the priest.

"We gather today to celebrate the coming together of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. They are young yes but their love is strong and it will last. I can tell by just looking at them now. Now they say their vows." The priest said and Edward turned to me.

"Isabella swan I love you with my life and I promise to cherish every moment I have with you. I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you. I love you belly." He said and put the ring on my finger. He was so sweet.

"Edward Cullen, we have been friends forever and the day it turned into something more was the best day of my life. I love you with all my heart and existence. I can't wait to start my forever with you." I said and slid the ring on his finger.

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest said and Edward kissed me passionately. It was sweet and romantic!


	16. Chapter 16

Previously  
" you may kiss the bride." Edward kissed me the kiss was short but romantic and loving

Bpov

Edward and I ran down the isle and out the back door. Where Alice told us then everyone followed after us. When I stepped out side with Edward we looked outside the back yard was absolutely beautiful. There was a dance floor set up and tables everywhere also a huge table filled with food. Their were decorations everywhere I loved it. I smiled at Alice and hugged her.  
"Your amazing." I said  
"thanks!" she said and squealed then ran to the stage on the dance floor. She was smiling from ear to ear what was she doing.  
"Jazz come up here please." she said and he smiled and came over there Alice handed him the microphone.  
"As you know I'm Bella's brother. I have a prepared a speech for Edward and Bella here. First to Bella I am so proud of you. You are the best sister anyone could ever have I really mean it. I love you. Edward I think of you as a brother I always have I am glad to saw that you are my brother in law. I am happy you are marrying my sister take care of her please." he said and we raised our champagne glasses and everyone yelled  
"to Edward and Bella!" I blushed and leaned into Edwards's side.  
"Jasper you are to sweet I love you brother." I said as he walked over to me I kissed his cheek and hugged him.  
"Welcome bells" he said and him and Edward hugged. Then I looked up on stage and Emmett was standing there waiting for the microphone oh god. Alice danced on stage.  
"Okay my brother here Emmett wants to say a few words to Edward and Bella." she said and handed the microphone to Emmett  
"well brother and now sister I would like to say something to you both. Edward I've seen you grow up over the years I tried to act as a father figure but we had Carlisle for that and I jut like being a kid. But I love you and I wish you the best! Bella now sister you are the best. You never fail to make me laugh even if you don't mean to you make me laugh. As much I want to make this speech really funny but I can't right now. Bella you are my sister now and I could say that honestly when I saved you that night I didn't sleep for days I needed to know you were okay. You were like my sister for years. Promise me that you'll take care of your self when I'm off to college. Edward take care of her I know you love her." he said and that pushed me over the top I started to cry. Emmett came toward me I flung my arms around him and cried.  
"I promise Emmett." I said  
"good don't get hurt little sister!" he said and I kissed his cheek and went back to Edwards's arms. I looked up at the stage again and my mom was standing there waiting to talk. I nodded my head and she started.  
"Bella my darling daughter my one and only. I love you with all my heart. You have grown into a young woman. You once told me you were scared to tell me that you were engaged to Edward. I want you know that I am glad he is the one and only one for you. I knew that you were in love with him just by the sound in your voice. You eyes are filled with love every time you look at him, everyone notices. You love doesn't go unnoticed. It is so huge and ever lasting that I am jealous. Who wouldn't be. Bella you are an amazing daughter know that I am proud of you. Edward I know you love my daughter and you always will. I can see it in you too, you love her more than you love your self. I know that you will take care of my little girl for me." She said and she started crying as did I. We ran to each other and hugged.  
"Thank you mom!" I said and sobbed.  
"Your welcome bell." She said and then she hugged Edward.  
Edward and I walked around for a while talked and said thank you to people. After a while Alice called everyone to their tables so we could eat. We had chick and salmon along with these other vegetable things that I don't remember the name of. It was really good. We ate and talked to everyone around us. Then Alice squealed and dragged Edward and I to cut the cake. The cake was beautiful, it was square and really tall and had blue going down the sides. I loved it. I smiled at Alice as she placed the knife in my hand. Edward placed his hand over mine as we cut into the cake, and put it on the plate. We lifted the plate up and then I took a piece and shoved it in Edwards face he looked at me shocks and then shoved it on my face. I laughed and started to kiss it off him, he did the same to me.  
"Get a room!" Emmett yelled and I couldn't help but laugh. It was a classic Emmett comment. It had to come up sooner or later. When Alice cleaned the rest of it off our face. The waiters distributed the rest of the cake to the guest. When they were done. Alice got up on the stage again.  
"The first dance, Edward and Bella on the stage please." She said and Edward offered me his hand and I grabbed it and we headed to the dance floor. WE got positioned and then I whispered in Edward ear. "What song did you pick?" I asked.  
"It was in one of the albums I never listened to and I listened to it and I instantly fell in love with the song I hope you like." He said back and gave me a quick kiss before the song came on. I recognized the song right away, More than anyone by Gavin DeGraw. I smiled up at him.  
"I love this song." I said and kissed his cheek.  
"You have heard it before?" He asked.  
"My mom and me love Gavin DeGraw." I said and he chuckled.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." I said back.  
The song was beautiful and perfect, I am so glad he picked it. It was so cute, we danced and danced when the song was over we sighed. Then I started to wonder who would I dance with because my father was not here. Jasper came up to me and offered me his hand.  
"Jasper here is here to take the place of the loving Charlie. We miss and wish you were here." Alice said and they all clapped. Jazz and I got into position and then the song started it was faraway by nickel back. It was the song Jazz and I first nickel back song we ever listened. Our parents loved the song for some reason, when they were together. Jazz and I fell in love with it to. We figured it had importance to the family. Truthfully we never found out if it did. That's just what we thought and we loved the song ever since. . After ward we would have to explain it. I love my brother he always picked the right things.  
"We haven't listened to this song in ages." I said when the song ended.  
"I know that why I picked it." He said and winked. Alice held the microphone to Jazz.  
"I picked this song because when we were kids this was the first nickel back song we ever heard. Our parents played it the first time for us; they played it a lot. We fell in love with it since then. We always thought it was important to our parents because when ever we listened to it they would get all giddy and happy. That why I picked it because it was apart of our childhood. Mom is there a importance to the song?" He asked and my mom turned bright red and started to cry.  
"Well son it's actually me and your fathers wedding song." She said and we looked at her shocked.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"No it's okay I am glad you guys took to it." She said and hugged her.  
"Ok bells you have two more dances with then its Edwards turn." Alice said and I walked up to the stage and Carlisle walked on. I smiled and we got into position and then You've Got A Friend - James Taylor came on. It was sweet song. It was fatherly Carlisle was pretty much my second father. WE danced and when it was over I turned to Carlisle.  
"Thank you Carlisle for everything." I said and hugged him.  
"Anytime Bella." He said and kissed my cheek and went back to Esme. Then i remembered I had one more dance left. Emmett came waltzing on the stage. I laughed and then we got into position. Then the song if everyone cared by nickel back came on. I smiled at me. The meaning of the song was deep, but he picked it because he saved me. I started to cry it was a touchy subject. We dance till the song was over and he pulled me into a huge bear hug and I sobbed into his chest.  
"Its okay little sis." He said and kissed the top of my head and handed me off to Edward. I was instantly feeling better I kissed him quickly and whispered.  
"Hey husband." He smiled.  
"Hey Mrs. Mason." I smiled and kissed him again except more passionately. Alice cleared her throat through the microphone. We laughed.  
"Edward it is your turn to dance now!" Alice said and he walked to the dance floor. He danced with Esme to Best day by Taylor swift. Then he danced with Alice to Live like were dyeing by Kris Allen. They loved that song. Then he danced with Rose to Chasing cars by snow patrol and lastly he danced with my mother to Life is a highway by Rascal flats. My mom loved her country. After that every started to dance and just have fun. I danced with few more people.  
I was sitting down taking a break dancing. Edward was dancing with his mom. Jazz walked over to me. He pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"You really are the best brother." I said.  
"Thanks bells. Hey you know everything I said in my speech was true. I wanted to saw more but I would rather do it in private. You know I'm proud of you and you know dad would be too if he was here. He is probably watching in heaven crying because you look so beautiful today. He would be happy for his little girl. You were his favorite I could always tell. Just know that he is up there watching over us. He is proud of us but mostly you look how far you have come! Your married and you just turned eighteen. You found the love of your life. I would say you will have a great life." He said and he just made me cry even harder.  
"I love you Jazz, you really know what to say. He is proud of you too. I mean you purposing to Alice. That's really something. You two will be together forever." Is aid and kissed his cheek.  
"Speaking of which, I need your help. Get everyone off the dance floor and get Alice on it." He said.  
"Anything." I said and got up and walked on the stage.  
"Hey everyone I would like to ask you to clear the dance floor for a few moments. Alice I would like you to stay on the dance floor." I said and she looked shocked and just stood there confused. I felt warm arms wrap around me. I smiled and kissed Edward on the cheek and then turned toward Alice again.  
"Bella what are you doing?" Alice asked.  
"You'll see." I said and then jazz walked on the stage I handed him the microphone. He went up to Alice and then got down on one knee. She squealed and then he pulled out the ring.  
"Alice Cullen, I love you with all my life. I will always love you. I promise to never leave you ever. Will you marry me?" He asked through the microphone. Everyone awed.  
"Yes Yes!" She said and kissed him passionately. We all clapped and then everyone got back on to the dance floor and started to dance. Edward and me walked back down to the dance floor and Alice hugged me. I hugged her back.  
"I am so excited!" She said and then went back to Jazz. I laughed and Edward and me went back to dance.  
We danced for the rest of the night till it was time to go. Alice rushed toward us and then grabbed me and she pulled me into the house. And up stairs to her bedroom. She had laid out a short white dress with heals on her bed. (.com/on_way_to_honey_moon/set?id=15298164)  
"Put them on. You have to leave for your honey moon." She said and I threw on the cute dress. Then we walked down the stairs. I went to Edward arms. We walked out the front door where everyone was lined up to say good bye. I hugged all my family members as did Edward and he hopped into the limo and headed for the airport. I didn't have any idea where we were going. Edward wouldn't tell me.  
"Can you please tell me?" I asked.  
"Nope." He said  
"Please!" I begged.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"Fine." I said defeated. We got to the air port and carried our bags and checked them through baggage and boarded the plane. Then whole ride there I begged and begged to know where we were going. He wouldn't tell me. I slept pretty much the whole time. When we got there, I still didn't know. Then I heard Rio.  
"Rio?" I asked.  
"just a stop." He said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the air port with him till we got to a taxi and we drove off to the unknown destination.


End file.
